


Seni Görebilir Miyim?

by Kkamjong



Series: Görme Engelli Sehun ve Kai [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Görme engeli, M/M, İkiz Sehun, şerefsiz kai
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Kai ve Shi Xun en yakın arkadaşlardır.Shi Xun ve Sehun ise ikiz kardeşlerdir.Shi Xun, Kai’in hoşlandığı çocuktu.Sehun ise görme engelli birisiydi.***İlk el sıkışmanızda buna söyleyeceğiniz şey arkadaşlıktır. Kai, Shi Xun hakkındaki her şeyi seviyordu. Yaramaz, akıllı, sırnaşık ve yakışıklıydı. Ama en önemlisi de O, Kai’in tipiydi.Çin’deki okullarından mezun olduktan sonra Shi Xun, Kai’den onunla birlikte Kore’de bir ay geçirmesini ister. O zaman Kai, Shi Xun’un annesi ve üvey babasıyla yaşayan bir ikiz kardeşi olduğunu öğrenir. Zamanla, Kai görme engelli olduğu için Sehun’a eziyet etmeye başlar.





	1. Giriş

**Sehun: **

**Shi Xun: **

“Çok gerginim.” Shi Xun’un annesinin evinin önünde durduklarında söyledi Kai.

“Ağzını açmadığın sürece annem seni sevecektir.” Shi Xun koluyla onu dürtükledi.

“Tamam, tamam. Annen Fabio ve nakışı seviyor. Kocası havalı birisi ve parafeden hoşlanıyor. Yanlış mı dedim?”

“Kardeşimi unuttun.”

“Kardeşin hakkında hiçbir şey demedin. Onun hakkında bir şeyler söyle bana.”

“Pekala, ben kendim bile onun hakkında çok bir şey bilmiyorum çünkü onu 12 yıl sonra ilk kez göreceğim.” Shi Xun söyleyerek zili çaldı.

“Sen korkunç bir kardeşsin.” Kai alay etti. Ciddi değildi yine de. Shi Xun babasıyla yaşarken büyük kardeşi annesiyle Kore’de yaşıyordu. Annesi Koreli biriyle evlenmişti ve Çin’e üç yılda bir Shi Xun’u görmek için geliyordu. Kai bile onunla daha önce karşılaşmadı.

Kapı açıldı. “Shi Xun!” Annesi heyecanla bağırarak oğluna sıkıca sarıldı.

“Anne. Nefes alamıyorum.” Shi Xun çırpınıyordu.

“Ah seni çok özledim! Oh. Bu yanında getireceğim dediğin arkadaşın mı? Pai?”

“Kai.” Kai onu düzelterek annesinin önünde eğildi.

“Korelisin, değil mi?” dedi annesi.

“Evet öyleyim. Ama ailem Çin’e taşındı.”

“İçeri girin, içeri girin!” Kai’nin sözünü keserek onları eve çekti. “Kocam şu anda evde değil. Shi Xun, Kai size odanızı göstereyim. Yorulmuş olmalısınız.”

“Her zaman böyle midir?” merdivenleri çıkarken mırıldandı Kai.”

“Her zaman.” Shi Xun sızlandı.

“Kai?” Shi Xun’un annesi çağırdı.

“Efendim?”

“Korecem nasıl?”

“İyi. Bir şikayetim yok.” Kai kocaman gülümsedi. “ Yine de sizinki Shi Xun’unkinden daha iyi.” Bunu demesiyle kafasının arkasına Shi Xun’dan şaplak yedi.

“Çocuklar. Bu odayı paylaşmak zorundasınız. Size yiyecek bir şeyler hazırlayacağım.” Gülümseyerek aşağıya indi.

Shi Xun iç çekti. “Bay Kirli Pantolon’la bir odayı paylaşmak zorundayım yine.”

“Hey! Benimle yurtta kalırken gayet rahattın!” Odaya girdiklerinde, çantalarını kenara bıraktılar ve Shi Xun kendini yatağa bıraktı. “Aynı… yatak…” Kai nefesini tuttu. Shi Xun’la aynı yatakta mı yatacaktı?! Bu iyi mi yoksa kötü mü emin değildi.

“Oh hadi ama! Kardeşimle tanışacaksın!” Kai’yi odadan dışarı çıkardı.

“Adı ne demiştin?”

“Sehun. Bir sürpriz seni bekliyor.” Shi Xun ona sırıttı.

“Ne sürprizi?”

“Anne?” Shi Xun merdivenlerin tepesinden bağırdı. “Sehun nerede?”

“Arka bahçede!”

“Hadi.” Kai’yi merdivenlerden sürükleyerek arka bahçeye götürdü.

“Neden bu kadar neşelisin?”

“Göreceksin.”

Arka kapıyı açtı. Kai’nin çenesi düştü. “Bu… ne… sikim…şey…”

“Tada.” Shi Xun, Kai’nin kulağına fısıldadı.

Kardeşi. ‘İkiz’ kardeşi çömelmiş yere süt döküyordu.

“Seni! Klon kardeşin mi var?”

“Ona yakın bir şey.” Shi Xun omuz silkti.

“Shi Xun!” Annesi içeriden çağırdı.

“Bir dakika. Sonra sizi tanıştıracağım.” Shi Xun içeriye girdi. Kai hâlâ sütü yere döken Sehun’a bakıyordu. Evcil hayvan tası sütü döktüğü yerden çok uzaktaydı. Ve Sehun bir deli gibi gülümserken gözleri dökülen süte odaklanmış gibiydi.

Kai gülmeye başladı. “ Sanırım sütle oynamak çok eğlenceli, huh!” diye bağırdı.

Sehun’un yüzü ayağa kalkarken aniden değişti. Kai’den tarafa döndü ama ona bakmıyordu. “Bana… Mı… Gülüyorsun?” Üzgün bir sesle sordu.

“Başka kime olabilir? Hayali kedine mi?!” Kai alay etti.

Sehun ileri adım attı. İçeri girmek için merdivenleri çıkarken hâlâ Kai’ye bakmıyordu. Ama Kai’nin göğsüne çarptığında durdu. “Çekil.” Sehun dişlerini sıkarak söyledi, yüzü hâlâ Kai’nin köprücük kemikleri arasındaydı. Kai geçmesi için ona yol verdi ama ona ters ters bakıyordu hâlâ. Sehun süt kutusunu tezgaha koydu ve mutfaktan çıkmak için duvarlardan destek almaya başladı.

“Siktir.” Kai alçak sesle mırıldandı. Çocuğun kör olmasına şok geçiriyordu. Shi Xun neden en önemli kısmı söylememişti ona?! “Hey hey! Bekle!” Sehun’u yakaladı. Sehun durdu ama arkasını dönmedi. “Kör müsün?!”

Sehun yumruğunu sıkmıştı. “Sen körsün! Yani hayali kedini beslemiyordun! Sadece nerede olduğunu bilmiyordun!” Kai yeniden gülmeye başladı.


	2. 1.Bölüm

Üniversite yılları boyunca, Kai asla Shi Xun’un yanından ayrılmamıştı. Shi Xun’a göre, güçlü bir bağla bağlanan bir arkadaşlıktı sadece. Kai’ye göre ise bundan daha fazlasıydı. Zaman geçtikçe Kai istemeden en yakın arkadaşına aşık olmaya başlamıştı. Herhangi birisi Shi Xun’un mükemmelliğini gördükten sonra ona böyle duygular beslerdi. 3 yıldır arkadaşlardı. Kai’nin ‘daha ileriye gitmek’ için cesareti vardı ama Shi Xun’un nasıl tepki vereceğinden endişeleniyordu. Çok fazla film izlemişti ve bir arkadaş ne zaman birbirlerine itiraf etseler diğeri kötü… çok kötü tepki veriyordu.

******

“Sen körsün! Yani hayali kedini beslemiyordun! Sadece nerede olduğunu bilmiyordun!”

“Öyleyim. Ne olmuş?” Sehun sırtı hâlâ Kai’ye dönük bir şekilde söyledi. Kai onun önüne geçerek Sehun’a şaşkınlıkla baktı.

“Wow. Ona gerçekten çok benziyorsun. Saçı saymazsak.”

“Shi Xun’un arkadaşısın, değil mi? Annem geleceğini söylemişti. Pislik olduğunu görebiliyorum.”

“GÖREBİLİYOR musun? bekle sen göremezsin.” Kai kıs kıs gülmeye başladı. “Tamam. Tamam. Özür. Ben Kai.” Elini uzattı. “Ahbap, elimi uzattım.” Sehun sadece homurdandı. “Hey bana bak. Oh bekle. Bakamazsın.”

“Dostum!” Shi Xun, Kai’nin kafasına geçirdi bir tane. “ Alay etmeyi kes. Özür dilerim, kalın kafalılığı için özür dilerim.”

“Özür dilerim.” Kai, Shi Xun’a güldü.

“Görüşmeyeli uzun zaman oldu.” Shi Xun, Kai’yi görmezden gelerek Sehun’a sarıldı.

“’Görüşmeyeli’ uzun zaman oldu.” Kai kendi kendine sırıtarak mırıldandı. Shi Xun dönerek Kai’ye ters ters baktı.

“Umarım.. burayı sevmişsindir.” Sehun mırıldandı.

“Burası benim de evim Sehun. Yoksa sana hyung mu demeliyim?” Shi Xun ensesini kaşıdı. “Üzgünüm. Sen gittiğinden beri telefonda hiç konuşmadık.”

“Sehun demen yeter.” Sehun zoraki bir şekilde gülümsedi. Shi Xun’un yanından geçerek merdivenlere yöneldi.

“Senin sorunun ne?!” Shi Xun bağırdı ama kızgın görünmüyordu. Kai’nin kendisi gibi bir şerefsiz olduğunu çok iyi biliyordu. Kai açıkça bir göt deliğiydi. Shi Xun’un bu kadar zamandır arkadaşı olmasının nedeniydi bu.

“Bana neden söylemedin?!” Kai, Shi Xun’un başına vurdu.

“Neden söyleyecekmişim?! Konuyu hiç açmadın. Ben de söylemedim.” Shi Xun omuz silkti ve merdivenlere yöneldi.

“Ama o kör. Ve senin ikizin.”

“Evet, ne olmuş? Arkadaşım mısın yoksa ailem mi?”

Kai somurttu. Kai ona her şeyi söylerken Shi Xun çok fazla şey anlatmazdı.

“ Onunla uğraşma Kai. Ciddiyim.”

“Ya uğraşırsam?” Kai sırıtığında diğeri iç çekti. “Cidden, ona özel davranmamalısın.”

“Davranmıyorum. Neden herkes ona özel davranmalı ki?! Neden bu kadar özel?!” Shi Xun odalarının önünde duruyordu.

“Ohhh. Kıskanıyorsun! Bu yüzden ondan hiç bahsetmedin, değil mi? değil mi?!”

Shi Xun gözlerini devirdi ve kendi odasına gitti. “ Herkesin ilgisini kendine çekiyor.” “Korkma. Beni etkileyemez.”

“Sanki umurumda.”

“Umurunda tabi.”

*******

Kai, Shi Xun’la aynı yatakta olmanın bu kadar zor olacağını düşünmemişti, kolları ve bacakları Kai’nin her yerindeydi. Shi Xun’un uykusunda yüksek sesle inleme alışkanlığı olduğunu biliyordu, hatta bazen çığlık da atardı ama şimdi resmen Kai’nin kulak zarını delmişti. Kai her zaman onunla aynı yatakta yatmak istemişti. Aynı odada kalsalar bile, Shi Xun ne Kai’nin kendi yatağına oturmasına izin vermişti ne de O, Kai’nin yatağına oturmuştu.

“Shi Xun. Shi Xun.” Kai onu uyandırdı.

“Uhhh. Ne?” diye mırıldandı.

“Kendi tarafında yat.” diye bağırdı Kai.

“Sen git öteye.”

Kai inledi ve yataktan kalktı. Ne de güzel bir ev sahipliği. İki ayrı yatak bile alamıyorlardı. Shi Xun’un Çin’deki evi kocamandı. Kai orayı çok fazla ziyaret ettiğinde orada kendi odası bile vardı. Bu ev yatak odası olan tipik bir evdi.

Shi Xun’dan dolayı olan boğazının kuruluğunu gidermek için mutfağa indi.

“Sürtük, kollarına sahip çıkamadan uyuyamıyor.” Mutfağa giderken söyleniyordu. “Hay ebeni!” Açık buzdolabı kapısından süzülen ışıkta birini görünce bağırmıştı. Işığı açtı. “Sehun?”

Sehun kendine bir şişe su aldı ve dolabı kapattı.

“Işığı yakamaz mısın?! Ödümü kopardın.”

“Neden ışığı yakayım ki?” Sehun mırıldandı ve mutfağın girişine yöneldi.

“Sen de susadın, ha?” Kai şişeyi Sehun’un elinden kaptı.

“Geri ver. Lütfen.” Sehun’un sesi uykulu geliyordu. Çığlık atmadı yada bağırmadı ama elini uzatarak Kai’nin geri vermesini bekledi.

“Kendin al.” Kai sırıttı.

Sehun yumruğunu sıktı ve şişeyi istemeden ileri adım attı. Yeniden Kai’ye çarpmıştı. Bu sefer göğüsleri birbirine yapışmıştı ve yüzleri arasında santimler vardı. “Çekil.” Sehun’un sesi geçen seferkine göre acınası çıkıyordu.

“Tabi.” Kai çekildi ama Sehun çıkamadan önce mutfak kapısını kapatarak Sehun’un kapıya çarpmasına neden oldu.

“OW!” Sehun alnını tutarak bağırdı.

“Oops. Benim hatam. İyi geceler, görüşü-olmayan.” Kai ona el sallayarak şişeyle merdivenleri çıktı.

Shi Xun arka planda kaldığı için kötü hissediyordu. Kai onun kendisi için daha önemli olduğunu ve Sehun’un özel olmadığını, dikkatini çekemediğini kanıtlamak istiyordu. Kai tam bir aptal gibi düşünüyordu, evet.

*******

Ertesi sabah ikisi de kapıdaki sesle uyandılar. “Shi Xun! Uyan! Dayın geldi!” Annesi bağırıyordu.

“Dayım? Kim? Kris mi?!” Shi Xun hemen yataktan kalktı.

“Ne? Kim?” Kai uykulu bir şekilde mırıldandı.

“Kris.” Shi Xun çoktan pantolonunu giyiyordu.

“Kris kim?”

“Aşağıya gel, görürsün!” Odadan hızla çıktı. Dayısı için neden bu kadar heyecanlanıyordu, diye düşündü Kai ve yataktan kalkarak giyinmeye başladı.


	3. 2.Bölüm

“Donuna işemiş gibi neden orada öyle dikiliyorsun?” Shi Xun merdivenlerin orada dikilirken sordu Kai.

“Kes sesini.” Shi Xun mırıldandı.

“O nerede?” Dev bir adam Shi Xun’un annesinin yanındaydı.

“Kris-ge.” Shi Xun ileri çıkarak önünde eğildi.

“Wow. Seni Çin’de son gördüğümden beri biraz uzamışsın.” Kris söyledi. Kai, Shi Xun’un yanaklarındaki kızarıklığı görebiliyordu.

“6 ay önce ziyaret etmiştin. 6 ay 2 hafta önce.” Shi Xun omuz silkti.

“Saymaya devam ediyor musun?” Kris güldü.

“Uh…” Yeniden kızarmıştı. “Bu arkadaşım Kai!” Konuyu değiştirdi. Kai, Kris ile el sıkıştı ve önünde eğildi.

“Tanıştığımıza memnun oldum. Ee, Sehunnie nerede?!” Kris neşeyle sordu.

“Hâlâ uyuyor. Biliyorsun, onu uyandırmayı sevmiyorum.” Shi Xun’un annesi mırıldandı.

“Pekâlâ, sen yapmazsan ben yaparım.” Uzun adam neşeyle gülümseyerek uzun bacaklarıyla merdivenleri çıktı.

“Tamam çocuklar. Kahvaltı yer misiniz?”

“Evet lütfen! Açlıktan ölüyorum!” Kai söyleyerek onu takip etti. “Ge mi? Dayın olduğunu sanıyordum. Yoksa yanılıyor muyum?” Shi Xun arkasında sessizce gelirken sordu.

“O benden çok büyük olmadığı için dayı-yeğen ilişkisinde ikimizde garip olduğunu düşünüyoruz. O yüzden ona abi diyorum” Duygusuzca cevapladı.

“Oh anladım.”

Kris’in Sehun’u sürüklemesini 15 dakika kadar beklemişlerdi. Shi Xun’un üvey babası bir haftalık iş gezisinde olduğu için evde yoktu.

“Ona bakın.” Kris kıkırdayarak Sehun’un saçlarını okşadı ve oturması için çekti. Sehun, Kris’in ellerini kafasından ittirdi.

“Kris, şunu yapmayı kes.” Sehun mırıldandı. Sehun ona Kris derken Shi Xun ‘ge’ diyordu yani. Kai bunun adaletsiz bulmuştu.

Sehun, Kai’nin yanına Shi Xun’un karşına oturmuştu. Kris ve kız kardeşi konuşurlarken Kai kahvaltısını yapan Sehun’a ters ters bakıyordu ve bir şeyler onu sinir ediyordu. Sehun meyve suyuyla dolu bardağı alacakken Kai onu uzaklaştırdı. Bir an Sehun masada bardağı dokunarak aradı.

“Kes şunu.” Shi Xun alçak sesle tısladı ve masaya uzanarak bardağı yerine koymak için Kai’den aldı.

“Shi Xun. Sence bu komik mi şimdi?!” Kris ona kızıyordu.

“Huh?”

“Onu geri koy.” Sesi sinirlenmiş çıkıyordu.

“Ne? Hayır, ben yapmadım. Ben-“

“Umurumda değil. Geri koy!”

Shi Xun sertçe bardağı masaya koyduğunda üzerine biraz döküldü ve sinirle odadan çıktı. Kai ona bakmak için masadan kalktı.

“Shi Xun?” Shi Xun’un karanlık odada mırıldandığını duydu.

“Onu gördün mü?! Neden Sehun’u bu kadar önemsiyor?! Ona karşı ne kadar korumacı gördün mü?! Biz çocukluğumuzdan beri hep böyleydi! Sehun’a özel ilgi gösteriyor hep!”

“Uh… özür dilerim.. aslında bu-“

“Babamı ne zaman ziyaret etse, Sehun hakkında konuşmadığım sürece benimle konuşmaz! Neden Sehun hakkında bu kadar konuşmuyorum, işte bu yüzden!” Ayağını yere vurarak bağırdı. Kai ne yapacağından emin değildi, o yüzden sadece Shi Xun’un sinirini dinledi. “Sehun’da bu kadar harika ne var?! Kör, diye mi?! Bu mu yani?! Her zaman ilgi çekiyor, Kris de bu yüzden bu kadar çok onun yanındadır! Kai biliyor musun, Sehun diğer çocuklar oyuncaklarını ya da her şeyini isterlerse veriyordu! Bir saniye bile düşünmezdi! Ve dün gece, ona iPod’unu ödünç alıp alamayacağımı sorduğumda onu tamamen alabileceğimi söyledi! Çokta fifi! Neden bu kadar aptal olmak zorunda?! Oyuncaklarını isteyen çocuklar onu sevmiyordu bile ve o onlara eşyalarını verdiği için hemen en yakın arkadaş oluyorlardı!” Shi Xun sonunda yatağa oturarak nefesini düzenlemeye çalıştı.

“Sakin ol Shi Xun.” Kai bunu diyebilmişti sadece.

“Onu kıskanmıyorum. Ama neden Kris bu kadar adaletsiz davranıyor?! Neden yalnızca onunla ilgileniyor?!”

O zaman Kai neden Shi Xun’un Kris’in Sehun’la yakınlığını kıskandığını anlamıştı. Soruyu sormak için cesaretini toplamadan önce yutkundu. “Sen.. onu seviyorsun, değil mi?”

“Huh?”

“Kris’i…” Sesi fısıltı halinde çıkmıştı.

Shi Xun’un ağzı açık kalmıştı ama sonra hemen kapattı. “Hayır, tabiî ki! Ben duş alacağım.”

Biraz şansı olduğu için Kai, Shi Xun’u hemen kendine aşık etmek istiyordu. Ama bir parçası hâlâ Shi Xun’un Kris’e tamamen aşık olduğunu söylüyordu ve bu sinirini bozuyordu.

“Sence…” Shi Xun telefonda Temple Run’a odaklandığında söylemişti. “Kris-ge Sehun’dan hoşlanıyor mu?”

“Huh ne?” Kai kitabından kafasını kaldırdı. İkisi de Shi Xun aşağıya inmek istemediği için tüm gün odada takılmışlardı. “Sanmam…”

“Öyle mi? Yani, her zaman kız arkadaşı vardı. Hiçbiri uzun sürmedi. Onların ne kadar sürtük olduğunu bilirsin. Poz da vermişler. Urgh.”

“Ne pozu.”

“Kris’in SNS’i.”

“Onu mu takip ediyorsun.” Kai’nin kalbi sıkıştı.

“Hayır! Etmiyorum. Urgh.” Shi Xun telefonunu bıraktı. “Biraz banyoya gitmem lazım.” Hemen yataktan kalktı.

“Neden?”

“Her şeyimi sana söylemek zorunda mıyım?!”

“Shi Xun.” Kai elini uzattı ve onu yatağa çekti. “Birkaç dakika önce gittin.”

“Bırak Kai! Hemen!”

“Ahbap!” Kai kıs kıs güldü yalandan. “Temple Run’ı mı yoksa Kris’i düşünerek mi mastürbasyon yapacaksın?”

“Siktir lan göt suratlı!” Kai’yi iterek yüzünü eline gömdü.

İkisi de yemek için aşağıya inmediler. Sadece birkaç kutu bira içtiler. Kai bilerek Kris konusundan uzak duruyordu ama Shi Xun Kris ve Sehun hakkında sürekli konuşuyordu.

“Sadece dene Kai. Git ve Sehun’dan bir şey iste eminim sana verecektir.” Shi Xun hafif çakır keyifti.

“Bundan şüpheliyim. Beni sevdiğini sanmıyorum.”

“Pekâlâ, bu kimin hatası acaba? Onunla eğlenmeyi bırak.”

“Sen de ona çok meraklı değilsin ama.” Kai homurdandı.

“Evet, ama yine de onu incitmek istemiyorum.” Shi Xun’un, Sehun ve Kris hakkında bu kadar endişeli görmek acı vericiydi. Bu sadece Kai’nin Shi Xun’u daha çok istemesine neden oluyordu.

“Uyumalıyız. Yarın dışarı çıkmak istediğini söylemiştin, değil mi?”

“Evet! Alışveriş merkezine gidelim. Bir şeyler almak istiyorum. Nereye gidiyorsun?” Kai’nin kalktığını görünce sordu.

“Yiyecek bir şey bulmaya. Annen uyuyordur, değil mi?”

“Evet. Bana da getir biraz.”

Kai başını sallayarak odadan çıktı.

Sehun'u tekrar kendi odasının ve Shi Xun'un odasının diğer tarafında kendi odasının önünde eğilmiş görünce korktu. ''Burada ne halt ediyorsun?'' Sehun'un bir kediye dokunduğunu gördü. ''Ahh. Demek bir kedin var.'' Havasında olmadığı için onun alaylarından ve şakalarından yorulmuştu.

Sehun ayağa kalktı. ''Sorun ne ?''

''Sorun ne mi?'' Kai soruyu tekrarladı.

''Sesin durgun geliyor.'' Kai homurdandı.

''Sesim durgun mu geliyor? Kendine mi söylüyorsun bunu?''

''İyi misin?'' Sehun direk Kai'nin yüzüne bakmıyordu ama Kai o sanki ruhunu görebiliyormuş gibi hissediyordu.

''Kapa çeneni.'' Merdivenlere gitmek için döndü fakat sonra durup Sehun'u odasına kadar takip etti. ''Bekle. Neden geçen gece seni rahatsız ettiğim için şikayet etmedin?''

''Odamda mısın?!'' Sehun arkasını döndü ve avuç içlerini Kai'nin göğsüne koyup onu dışarı itmeye çalıştı fakat Kai yerinden kıpırdamadı. Kai odanın içine göz attı. Karanlıktı. Perdeler ve her şey son derece koyuydu. Şuan gece de olsa muhtemelen oda sabahta aynı şekilde gözükecekti. ''Dışarı...çık...'' Sehun çıkıştı. Kai onun bileklerini yakaladı ve göğsünden uzaklaştırdı.

''Neden bu kadar karanlık? Işıkları aç.''

''İstemiyorum. Ellerimi bırak.'' Sehun, Kai'nin tek eliyle kavradığı bileğini, boşta kalan bileğiyle ellerini kımıldatarak kurtarmaya çalıştı.

Kai ondan ayrılıp yatağa doğru oturdu. Her nedense, burası tüm iç karartıcılığı ve berbatlığıyla ağlamak için mükemmel bir yer gibi görünüyordu. Öylede yaptı. Avuç içlerine kapanıp sessizce ağladı. Bir başkası değil de Shi Xun'a aşık olma düşüncesi onu yaralıyordu.

''Kapa çeneni.'' Kai hâlâ ağlamaya devam ediyorken tısladı. Belki de alkolün etkisini taşıdığından dolayı böyle ani duygu patlaması yaşıyordu.

Sehun diz çöktü ve Kai'nin dizlerinin üzerindeki bir yolda yukarı çıkmadan önce elleriyle Kai'nin bacağına dokundu, ardından ellerini yanaklarına dokundurmadan önce yavaşça yanağının kenarından sıyırıp geçti. '' Ağlama.. ağlamanı durdur artık.''

Shi Xun'un Sehun hakkında dediği şeylere bakılırsa o gerçekten nazik biri olmalıydı.

''Onu seviyorum.'' Kai birden patladı. ''Oradayken, bunu söyledim. Shi Xun'u seviyorum.''

''O zaman bunu git ve ona söyle.'' Sehun baş parmağıyla birlikte göz yaşlarını sildi.

''Ona mı söyleyeyim? Bunu o kadar kolay mı sanıyorsun? Sakın bunu kimseye söylemeye de cesaret etme!''

Sehun Kai'nin yüzünden ellerini çekti. Kai merak ediyordu eğer Shi Xun'da ona böyle dokunduysa acaba bu nasıl hissettirmişti. Tekrar Sehun'un yüzündeki ellerini tuttu ve aşağı bıraktı.

'' Onun ...bunun gibi…bana dokunmasını…istiyorum. Ama…o..'' Kai sustu.

'' Kris'e aşık ? ''

'' Ne? Bunu nasıl bildin?

“Sadece bildim işte.'' Sehun bu durumdan kaçındı. Kai'nin ellerinde gitmesine izin veriyordu ve şimdiyse o Sehun'un yüzüne dokunuyordu.

''Ona dokunmak istiyorum.'' Her ikisi de tıpkı birbirlerine benziyordu, aynı hissediyorlardı ve Kai daima gergin olduğunda aynı sıcaklığı yayıyorlardı.

“O zaman… dokun.” Sehun fısıldadı, yaşlar gözlerinde titriyordu ve loş ışıkta bile görünüyordu. “Ağlama. Beni o olarak düşün. Ve istediğini… yap.”

“Shi Xun.” Kai mırıldandı ve yüzünü daha yanına çekerek dudaklarını Sehun’unkilere bastırdı.


	4. 3.Bölüm

Kai onun Shi Xun olmadığını biliyordu ama öyleymiş gibi davrandı çünkü çok gerçekçi hissettiriyordu. Oda karanlıktı ama yüzünü ve Kai içine girdiğinde acıyla titreyen kahverengi gözleri yeterince iyi görebiliyordu.

Kai soğuk zeminde uzanmış dirseklerinin yardımıyla hafif yukarı kalkmıştı, Sehun ise onun üzerindeydi. Kai pantolonunu çıkarmamıştı bile ama çokta önemli değildi. İçine boşaldığındaki hissi sevmişti.

Kai yavaşça avucunu Sehun’un göğsünde dolaştırdı. Sehun’un gömleği tamamen çözülmüş omuzlarından sallanıyordu. Kai onu yakalarından tutarak öpmek için hafif doğruldu. Dudaklarını Sehun’unkileri sömürürken, ellerini Sehun’un saçlarına dolanmıştı ve Sehun’un ereksiyonu ise Kai’nin kaslarına baskı yapıyordu. “Seni seviyorum Shi Xun…” Kai, Sehun’un ağzına fısıldadı. Sehun’un dudaklarındaki tuzun tadını alabiliyordu. Gözyaşlarının tuzlu tadını. Sehun şu anda ağlıyordu. Kai ona sıkıca sarıldı.

Uyandığında saati bilmiyordu ve Sehun yerde gömleğine sarılı bir haldeydi. Sehun’u örten gömleğini alarak giyindi ve en son pantolonunu düzeltti. Sehun’u kaldırarak yatağına yatırdıktan sonra odadan çıktı.

Yanına yattığında Shi Xun sesli bir şekilde uyuyordu. Biraların kalanını bitirmişti sanırım çünkü yatağın kenarında uyuyordu. Kai onun pembe bezeli sarı saçlarını alnından çekerek dudaklarını yavaşça Shi Xun’unkilere bastırdı. Bu onların ilk öpücüğüydü. Ama Kai çok tanıdık hissediyordu. Yatağa yatarak bir saniye Sehun’u düşündü. Shi Xun’un dediği gibi çok iyi niyetliydi.

*********

“Sürtük, kalk çabuk!” Shi Xun, Kai’nin kıçına tekme attı. “Benimle dışarı çıkmak için söz verdin!”

“Huh… uh uh. Kalktım.” Kai uykulu bir şekilde oturdu.

“Annem Sehun’u da götürmemizi söyledi.” Shi Xun inledi.

“Sehun?” Sehun’un kendini Kai’nin uzunluğunda inip kaldırması gözünün önüne gelmişti. “Sehun. Ah başım çatlıyor.”

“Vurduğumda daha çok acıyacak! Kalk hazırlan!”

“Shi Xun, kardeşinin insanları baştan çıkarmayı sevdiğini biliyor musun? O kadar masum değil, inan bana.”

“Sen neden bahsediyorsun?”

“Uh.. hiçbir şey. Ama o sadece kör değil. Dayını da baştan çıkarmaya çalıştığına eminim.”

“Kai! Saçmalamayı kes ve duş al!” Shi Xun, Kai’yi yataktan çekti. Hayır, Kai’nin bir şeyi gönüllü yapmasının yolu yoktu. O kadar sarhoş değildi o yüzden Sehun’un ondan kendisini Shi Xun olarak düşünmesini istediğini hatırlayabiliyordu.

******

Shi Xun, Kai’yi odadan sürükledi. “Hatırlat bana, yeni kulaklık alacağım.” diyerek Sehun’un kapısını vurdu. “Ve unutma, o da geldiği için ona bakmak zorundayız. Oh bekle, onu hırpalarsın sen. Ben ilgilenirim onunla.”

“Sabahın köründe bu kadar çok konuşma.” Kai mırıldandı.

Sehun kapıyı açtı. “Sehun, annem senin de gelmek istediğini söyledi.”

“Hayır, istemiyorum…” Sehun fısıldadı.

“Pekâlâ, annem seni de götürmemizi istedi o yüzden hadi.” Shi Xun, Sehun’u odadan çıkardı. “Hadi ama eğlenceli olacak. Biraz kardeş kardeşe vakit geçiririz.” Merdivenlere koştu. Bir önceki gece içtiğinde Shi Xun böyle davranıyordu.

“Shi Xun!” Kai arkasından bağırdı ama Sehun’un tişörtünü tuttuğunu hissetti. “Ne var?” diye tısladı.

Sehun kızarmış bir yüzle sessizce duruyordu.

“Bırak.” Kai elini ittirdi.

“Kai.” Sızlandı.

“Ne var?” Sinirlenmiş şekilde sordu.

“Dün gece…”

“Çok sağ ol. Bana yardım ettin. Minnettarım.” Kai düz bir sesle söyleyerek merdivenlerden inmeye başladı. Sehun hemen arkasından gitti.

“Kai.” Yeniden seslendi.

“Ne var? Ne?!” Merdivenlerin ortasında geriye döndü.

“Sana.. dokunabilir miyim?”

“Ne?”

Sehun birkaç basamak inerek Kai’nin önünde durdu. Elini uzatarak Kai’nin alnına dokundu. Parmak uçlarını Kai’nin burnundan dudaklarına sürükledi. Kai geri çekildi. “Ne yapıyorsun? Seni becermeme izin verdin diye bu böyle şeyler yapabileceğin anlamına gelmiyor! Unutma, dün açıkça ShiXun’u düşünmemi söyledin! O yüzden ben onunla seviştim, seninle değil!” Kai fısıldayarak bağırdı. “Tanrı aşkına, sen siktiğimin körsün. Aptal değil.” Sehun’dan uzaklaştı ama merdivenlerin sonunda durdu. Sehun’un yüzü solmuştu, merdivenleri yavaşça iniyordu. Kai ayağını bilerek uzattığında Sehun ona takılarak sendeledi. Yeri öpmek üzereyken Kai onu kolundan tuttu.

“Çocuklar? Hazır mısınız?” Shi Xun elinde birkaç simitle geri gelmişti.

“Bana da ver biraz cimri!” Kai almak için uzandı.

“Git kendin al.”

“Boşver. Hadi gidelim. Bekle. O neden geliyor?”

“Annem dışarı çıkmasını istiyor. Sanırım hiç dışarı çıkmıyor.” Shi Xun omuz silkti.

“Ne yapacak ki zaten? Bir şeyleri görüyor değil ya. Baş belası anca.” Kai yüksek sesle mırıldandı ve bilerek sertçe Sehun’un omzuna çarparak geçti. “Hadi Shi Xun.”


	5. 4.Bölüm

Shi Xun alışverişte her zaman kendini kaybederdi. Tüm sürecek olsa bile her mağazaya bakabilirdi. Bazen Kai bunda yoruluyordu ama çoğu zaman Shi Xun yanında olduğu için eğleniyordu. Bugün hariç çünkü o kat senin bu kat benim dolaşıp kendiyle meşgulken, Kai, Sehun’un kendine tutunmasına izin vermişti.

“Siktiğimin yürüme çubuğun yada kör insanların kullandığı şu aletlin yok mu?” Kai, Sehun’un elini tutmasından iğrenerek sordu.

Sehun hemen elini çekerek özür diledi. “Affedersin.”

“Kıçımın özrü.” Kai kendi kendine sessizce mırıldandı. Sehun sinirini aşırı derecede bozuyordu. Kördü ama aynı zamanda ucuz birisiydi. Kim bir önceki gün tanıştığını biriyle yatardı ki? “Neden gelmiyorsun?”

Sehun yanlarını tuttu, yüzü gerilmişti. “Göremiyorum.” Günlük bir şeymiş gibi söyledi.

“Sanki bilmiyorum.” Kai inledi ve kolunu kavramak üzereyken Shi Xun geldi.

“Tamamdır. İstediğim her şeyi aldım.” Shi Xun neşeyle söyledi. “Gidip bir şeyler yiyelim!”

******

Bir şeyler yemek için bir kafede durdular. Shi Xun aldığı yeni gömleği hakkında gevezelik ederken Sehun boşluğa bakıyordu. Az önce gelen sandviçlerini yiyorlardı. Aniden, Kai Shi Xun’u susturdu ve tuzla biberi alarak hepsini Sehun’un içeceğine döktü.

“Kai!” Shi Xun bağırdı.

“Kes sesini. Kulaklıklarına ne oldu?”

Seh- Oh Kris ge.” Shi Xun yanlarına gelen Kris’e bakıyordu.

“Selam.” Kris kocaman ve sıcakkanlı bir gülümseme verdi. “Annen burada olabileceğinizi söyledi, bende buradan geçiyordum.” Sehun’un yanına oturdu. “Ee, ne yiyorsunuz?”

“Mango suyu.” Sehun gülümseyerek cevapladı ve bir yudum almak için bardağı aldı. “Lanet olsun.” Tüm suyu masaya çıkardı. Kai ve Shi Xun kahkahaya boğulmuştu. Kris bardağı Sehun’dan aldığında içindeki karabiberleri fark etti.

“Bozulmuştur.” Shi Xun gülmesini durdurmaya çalışırken ağzını kapatarak söyledi. Kris sinirli bir ifadeyle ona döndü.

“Bundan eğlendiğini görüyorum Shi Xun. Komik göründüğünü biliyorum ama biraz olsun vicdanın yok mu?! Arkadaşların gibi her zaman yaramaz olmak zorunda mısın?! Büyü artık Shi Xun!”

“Kris, sorun değil.” Sehun, Kris’in elini tuttu.

“Onun hatası değildi.” Kai konuştu. “Ben-“

“Boşver. Siktiğimin bias tutuyor.” Shi Xun tıslayarak ayağa kalktı ve lavaboya gitti.

“Kris ona öyle bağırma.” dedi Sehun.

“Biliyor musun, ona daha çok bağıracağım.” Kris kalkarak Shi Xun’un arkasından gitti.

Kai içini çekti. İçinde bir parçası Shi Xun’un, Kris’ten gerçekten nefret etmesin istiyordu.

“Sen. Neden dün gece gönüllü yaptın? Çünkü ne kadar düşünürsem düşüneyim, kimse kardeşlerinin arkadaşlarıyla bir günde bunu yapmaz.” dedi Kai.

“Ben…uh…”

“Göründüğün kadar masum değilsin, değil mi?” Kai gülmeye başladı. “Kör insanların bile fahişe olduğunu anladım.”

“Kai!” Sehun kaşlarını çatmaya başlamıştı.

“O zaman söyle. Neden? Tabi nedenin becerilmek için umutsuz olman değilse?”

“Öyle konuşma. Sen… üzgündün. Ağlıyordun. Shi Xun’a… dokunmak… istediğini söyledin. Ama bana dokundun. Etrafımdaki insanların üzgün olmasını sevmiyorum. Öyle… nasıl olsa hak ettim. Bir gece için… mahvolmam artık önemli değil.”

“Haaa.” Kai kıkırdadı. “Yani, teselli etme yöntemiydi? Ee, diyelim ki bir yabancı geldi ve sinirli, sen memnuniyetle onun üyesini kıçına alacaksın. Anladım. Tipik bir fahişesin işte.”

“Benimle konuşmamanı yeğlerim.” Sehun gözyaşlarını gidermek için gözlerini birkaç kez kırpıştırdı.

Kai sandalyesinde geriye yaslanıp kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu ve Sehun’a bakmaya başladı. “Eğer bu kadar umutsuzsan neden kendini bir sevgili yapmıyorsun? Yani körsün ama yine de siktiğimin çok seksisin. Onları göremesen bile birisinin bunu önemseyeceğini sanmıyorum.” Aklından Shi Xun’a iltifat ediyordu.

“Pis konuşmayı bırak.” Sehun başını eğdi.

“Pis mi? Whoa. En azından yalnızca ben pis konuşabilirim. Seninle bunu yapması için Kris’i de baştan çıkardın mı?”

Sehun yerinden kalktı ve bardağı alarak Kai’nin yüzüne boşalttı. Kafedeki herkes onlara garipçe bakıyordu.

“Çocuklar!” Shi Xun geldiğinde Kris de arkasından gelmişti. “Sehun siktiğimin delirdin mi?!”

“Sehun-ah, ne oldu?” Kris kolunu Sehun’un omzuna sararken sordu.

“Hiçbir şey. Kris, beni eve götürür müsün?”

“Tabii ki.” Sehun’u kafeden çıkardı.

“Ne oldu şimdi?” Shi Xun, Kai’ye peçete uzattı. Kai peçeteleri sertçe alarak yüzünü sildi.

“Hiçbir şey.” Kai dişlerini sıkarak söyledi.


	6. 5.Bölüm

Shi Xun lavaboya dayanmış aynadaki yansımasına bakıyordu. Kris’in banyoya girdiğini gördüğünde arkasını döndü.

“Shi Xun, tüm hayatı boyunca yalnızdı ve şimdi kardeşi yanında. O yüzden lütfen-“

“Seni seviyorum.”

Kris’in ağzı açılırken baştan aşağıya Shi Xun’u izledi. Yutkunarak gergince güldü. “Doğru. Ne diyordum, Sehun biraz-“

“Sehun Sehun Sehun! Neden her zaman o?! Neden beni görmüyorsun?! Neden? Onun kadar iyi değil miyim?!”

“Shi Xun! Kafanda ne planlıyorsun?!”

“Seni seviyorum Kris-ge!” Shi Xun sırtını Kris’e döndü.

“Komik bile değil! Senin ne kadar piç olduğunu biliyorum. Ve eğer bu bir eşek şakasıysa-“

Shi Xun dönere Kris’e sinirle baktı. “Kim okuldan mezun olur olmaz şaka yapmak için apar topar Çin’den döner?! Seni görmek için geldim! Artık Çin’e gelmiyorsun!”

“Saçmalığı kes Sehun.”

“Shi Xun! Sehun değil! Sana ilk aşık olan bendim! Çin’e geldiğin her seferde aptal gibi seni takip eden bendim!”

Kris bir adım geriye giderek derin nefesler aldı. “İkimiz de erkeğiz. Ben düzüm. O yüzden dediklerin mantıklı değil.”

Shi Xun yüzünü avucuna örterek ağlamamak yada çığlık atmamak için kendiyle savaşıyordu. “Neden benden hoşlanmıyorsun?! Neden her zaman en çok onu seviyorsun?! Siktiğimin seni seviyorum Kris!”

“Ne istiyorsun Shi Xun?! Çünkü bu saçmalıktan bir şey anlamadım ben, tamam! Sehun’u kıskanıyorsun, bunu görebiliyorum. Ama benimle de mi oynuyorsun?! Yoksa bu yolla mı benimle oynamak istiyorsun?! Öyle mi?!” Kris onu kıskaca aldı.

“Ne? Hayır! Kris-ge!” Shi Xun’un ağzı Kris’inki tarafından susturuldu. Lavabonun duvarına dayanmış bir haldeyken Kris dudaklarını sertçe onunkilere bastırıyordu.

“Öyle mi? Yeterli mi bu?” Kris sorarak Shi Xun’un penisini kavradığında diğer inledi. Ağzını yeniden sertçe Shi Xun’unkine bastırdı ve dilini zorla içine ittirdi. Shi Xun bir an öpücükte kendini kaybetmişti ve Kris’in eli sertçe kumaşın üzerinden penisini okşuyordu.

Kris’i ittirdi. “Dur!”

“Gördün mü? Oyun oynuyorsun”

“Oynamıyorum!”

“Evet oynuyorsun. Seni uyarıyorum Shi Xun. Sehun’u mahvetme daha fazla. Çünkü bir köşede oturup elim armut toplamayacak.”

“Seni…seviyorum.” Shi Xun üzgünce mırıldandı ve duvardan çekilerek lavabodan çıktı. Masaya geldiğinde Kai’nin ıslak yüzünü görmüştü.


	7. 6.Bölüm

“Dostum özür dilerim.” Shi Xun on dakikadır aralıksız özür diliyordu. “Böyle davranacağını bilmiyordum. Ama yine de onun hakkında bir şey bilmiyorum.”

“Boşver.” Kai duş almak için merdivenleri çıkarken mırıldandı.

“Belki... geri dönmeliyiz.” dedi Shi Xun.

“Deli misin? Senin ap- kardeşin yüzünden mi? Annen hayal kırıklığına uğrayabilir. Endişelenme. O kör. O yüzden onu affedebilirim.” Ayrıca senin yüzünden azdığım zaman onu becermeme izin verdi, Kai son kısmı kendine sakladı. “Bu arada,” Kai, Shi Xun’u odaya çekere ona şakasına sarıldı ama yine de karnında kelebekler belirmişti. “Yüzün neden böyle?”

“Huh? Bırak.” Kai’yi itti. “Ne gibi?” Kai’nin bakışlarından kaçınarak kendini dolabın önüne attı.

“Kızarmış. Utanmış. Bilmiyorum. Kris seni o kadar kötü mü azarladı?”

Shi Xun gergin bir şekilde güldü. “Evet. Sen önce duş almalısın. Her tarafın Sehun’un salyasıyla kaplanmış.”

“Kes sesini.” Kai tişörtünü çıkardı.

“Biliyorsun, biz gençken asla böyle değildi. Aslında Kris… ge’nin onu savunduğunu yargıladığımı sanmıyorum.”

“Umurumda bile değil. Burada kaldığım sürece onunla konuşmasam iyi olacak.”

“Tüm arkadaşlarımı yanına çekerdi. Ne yaptığını bilmiyorum ama bir şekilde herkes onun arkadaşı olurdu.”

“Ben değilim. O yüzden kıskanmayı bırak.”

“Kıskanmıyorum!” Shi Xun havluyu Kai’nin suratına attı.

“Gel benimle duş al.” Kai sırıttı.

“Hayır.”

“Neden?”

“Sen duştayken baş belasısın.”

“Hiçte bile! Duş başlığının önünde heykel gibi duran sensin!”

“Git duş al. Açlıktan ölüyorum. Gidip yemek yiyelim. Ben de Sehun’a bakacağım.”

“Neden?”

“Yemeğe mi?”

“O yarasa bozuntusunu kontrol etmeye. Haha. Tesadüfe bak. Yarasalar da kördür.” Kai kıkırdadı.

Shi Xun gözlerini devirdi. “Geliyor musun gelmiyor musun?” Kai sorarak tamamen soyunmuştu. “Geliyor bir, geliyor iki-“

“Tamam tamam.”

*********

Yemek boyunca Sehun aşağıya gelmediği için Kai için kolay olmuştu. Shi Xun, annesi ve Kai vardı.

Birkaç gün daha geçti ve Sehun bir kere bile odasından çıkmamıştı. Shi Xun ona çocukluk fotoğraflarını göstermiş ve müzeye gitmişlerdi. Kore’de uzun zamandır olmayan Kai değildi çünkü her yıl gelirlerdi ama Shi Xun aklını dağıtmak için Kai’ye bunları yapması için baskı uyguluyordu. Ancak Kai uzun sarışınla bir şeyler olduğunu anlamıştı.

Sehun ve Kai arasında esen soğuk rüzgarların üçüncü gününde yarı uykulu bir şekilde süt almak için aşağıya indiğinde Sehun’u yeniden görmüştü. Oturma odasında Sehun’un etrafı bir düzine çocukla çevrilmişti. Sehun’u yeniden Shi Xun sandığında ürperdiğini hissetti Kai. Ancak dürüst olmak gerekirse, Sehun, Shi Xun’a hiç benzemiyordu. Shi Xun al yanaklarıyla neşeli bir kişilik, heyecanlı bir ifade ve bedenine titreşimler yollayan ateşli duruşu vardı. Sehun ise bir ustanın elinden çıkan mükemmel bir heykel gibi saf hüzündü, ama daha çok sakin ve olgun görünüyordu.

“Yani, 4’e 3 ekleyip 6 ile çarparsak?” Sehun dudaklarında bir gülümsemeyle sordu.

“100!” bir oğlan çocuğu bağırdı.

“Yanlış.”

Çocukların hepsi ellerini yerde sürükleyip Sehun’un kollarına ve kucağına dokunuyorlardı ve Kai o zaman onların hepsinin kör olduğunu anladı. Wow, Sehun’a eziyet etmek için mükemmel bir zamandı. Sırıtarak ayakuçlarında Sehun’a yaklaştı. Sehun’un arkasında eğilerek kolunu beline attığında Sehun nefesini tuttu. “Shh.” Kai bilerek Sehun’un kulağına seksi bir şekilde tısladı, yüzünde zafer gülümsemesi vardı. Sehun’un ensesinden başlayarak çenesine kadar öptü. Sehun ürpermişti.

“Hyung?” Çocuklardan birisi seslendi.

“Uhh.” Sehun titredi, elleriyle Kai’nin tutuşundan kurtulmaya çalışıyordu.

Kai sıcak nefesini Sehun’un yanağına vererek kulağına fısıldadı. “Kör eşlerinle eğleniyor musun?”

“Hyung? Burada birisi mi var?” Başka bir çocuk sordu.

“H-hayır.” Sehun söylemeyi başarmıştı. Kai güldü ve kalkarak Sehun’un başını ittirdi.

**********

“Kai! Şu müzik dükkanına gidelim!” Öğle yemeği için yemek odasına girerlerken neşeyle söyledi Shi Xun.

“Bugün de mi dışarı çıkacaksın? Shi Xun, evde kardeşinle biraz vakit geçirmelisin.” Annesi somurtuyordu.

“Çıkacağım. Pekâlâ, Sehun da gelsin o zaman?”

“Ne?!” Kai bağırdı.

“Tamam. O zaman onu da yanında götür.”

“Hayır.” Sessizce yemeğini yiyen Sehun aniden konuşmuştu.

“Neden? Sen de CD almak istediğini söylemiştin. Shi Xun’la git işte.”

“Evet, hadi.” Shi Xun sızlandı. Kai bazen Shi Xun’u gerçekten anlamıyordu. Yalnızca onun önünde mi Sehun’a iyi davranıyordu?!

**********

Böylece sonunda Sehun da onlarla gitti. En azından burada ona eşlik etmelerine gerek yoktu çünkü tüm kasiyerleri kişisel olarak tanıyordu. Shi Xun vinil plak seçerek Kai yanında duruyordu.

“Bunları eve döndüğümüzde alamaz mısın?” diye sordu Kai.

“Olmaz. Bunlar klasikler. Sehun nerede?”

“Bilmiyorum. Bilmek de istemiyorum. Umurumda değil.” Kai dikkatini plaklara vermişti. Shi Xun’un telefonu aniden çalmaya başlamıştı.

“Oh.” Arayanı gördüğünde nefesini tuttu.

“Kim?” Kai sorarak bakmak için kafasını uzattı ama Shi Xun telefonu ondan uzaklaştırdı.

“Aloooo?” Çocukça gülümsedi. Yüz ifadesi birkaç saniyede değişmişti. “Hm. Tamam.” Yüzü aniden kızardı ve telefonu kapattı. “Kai, bir yere gitmem lazım. Eve gidebilir misin?” Çoktan dükkandan çıkıyordu.

“Nereye gidiyorsun?!”

“Bir yere.”

“Hangi siktiğimin bir yerine gidiyorsun?!”

“Oh bu arada Sehun’u da eve götür.” Shi Xun bir taksiye koşmaya başladı.

Kai inleyerek dükkana geri döndü. Shi Xun ondan bir şeyler saklıyordu ve bu canını çok sıkıyordu. Gözleri Sehun’u ararken onu fark ettiğinde yanına giderek sertçe kolundan tuttu ve onu dışarı sürükledi.

“Nereye gidiyoruz?” Sehun sordu.

“Ben senin navigasyonun değilim. Çeneni kapat ve yürü.”

“Beni sürüklemeyi kes.” Sehun kolunu kurtarmak için mücadele ediyordu.

“İyi.” Onu bıraktı. “Sehun, yapacak ufak bir işim var. O yüzden beni burada bekler misin? Hemen döneceğim.”

Sehun cevap vermedi.

“Senin için döneceğim. Burada bekle.” Kai utanmazca gülümseyerek Sehun’u kaldırımda bıraktı ve oradan uzaklaştı. Eğer Shi Xun tarafından azarlanacaksa varsın azarlansın. Shi Xun çok sinirini bozuyordu. Neden en yakın arkadaşına karşı bir şeyler saklıyordu ve kör kardeşini kandırıyordu?

Kütüphaneye gitti ve günün geri kalanını orada geçirdi. Hava karardığında taksiyle eve gitti.

“Ah şükürler olsun.” Eve girdiğinde yağmura yakalanmadığı için kısık sesle söyledi.

“Oh şimdi mi geliyorsun?” Shi Xun mutfaktan çıktı. Yüzünde depresif bir ifade vardı. “Ben yatıyorum.

“Annen uyuyor mu?”

“Evet.” Shi Xun ona daha fazla sor sorma zahmetine girmeden tembelce merdivenleri çıkmaya başladı. Kai arkasından gitti. Shi Xun ona bir şey demediğinde o da ona soru sormadı. Aklının bir köşesinde Shi Xun’a tecavüz etmek vardı böylece Kai’nin onu ne kadar çok sevdiğini görürdü ama Shi Xun düzgün bir arkadaş bile değildi. Sehun’un açık kapısına bakıyordu ama Sehun içeride değildi. Kai yutkundu.

“Hey Shi Xun?”

“Ne?” Shi Xun canı sıkkın bir şekilde cevap verdi.

“Sehun’u gördün mü?”

“Hayır! Ondan bahsetmek istiyorsan git mutfak tezgahında uyu!”

Kai cevap vermeden geriye döndü ve merdivenleri inerek evden çıktı. Ana yolda taksi tutmayı başarmıştı.

Sehun’un tam Kai’nin dediği yerde soğuk taşın üzerinde oturduğunu görmek onun için neredeyse bir yıkım olmuştu.

“Sehun.” Şiddetli yağmurda bağırmıştı.

Sehun ayağa kalktı.

“Aptal mısın?! Yağmurda ne halt yiyorsun?! Neden eve dönmedin?!” Kör olsa bile insanlardan yardım istememezlik yapmayacağını biliyordu.

Sehun elini kaldırdı ve Kai’nin göğsüne dokunur dokunmaz ona sarıldı. “Benden… seni… beklememi istedin. Nerede olduğumu bilmiyordum.”

Kai onu yağmurda tam duyamıyordu ya da duymazlıktan geldi. “Bırak.” Onu nazikçe ittirdi. “Eve gidelim.” Sehun’un elini tuttu. Ona tüm küfürleri bağırmak istiyordu ama Sehun ıslak köpek yavrusu gibi acınası görünüyordu. Kai eğer böyle bir durumda olsaydı Shi Xun’un nasıl görüneceğini merak etti. Sehun’u Shi Xun olarak görmeye çalıştı ve siniri geçmişti.

*********

Kai arkasında Sehun’la merdivenleri çıkıyordu. Duş alması gerekiyordu ve çoktan üşümüştü. Sehun’da girip olabilirdi ama o umurunda bile değildi.

“İyi… geceler.” Sehun alçak sesle mırıldandı ve kapıya dokunarak içeriye girdi.

“İyi geceler?” Kai yeniden sinirlenmişti. “Oi! Ne demek iyi geceler?! Benim yüzümden ıslandığını unuttun mu?!” Cümlesini bitirdikten sonra Kai kulağa garip geldiğini fark etmişti.

“Geri geldin.” Sehun omuzlarını silkti ve havlu aldı. Gömleğinin üstten iki düğmesini çözerek saçlarını havluyla ovaladı. Kai alt dudağını ısırarak Sehun’u izledi. Shi Xun saçlarını yıkadığındaki gibi görünüyordu. Kai odasına göz atarak Sehun’un yanına gitti. kapıyı kapattı ve yavaşça yaklaşmaya başladı. “Kai?” Sehun seslendi.

Kai sırıtarak Sehun’un gömleğinin kalan düğmeleri çözmeye başladı.


	8. 7.Bölüm

“Oh.” Arayana, Kris-ge, baktığında nefesini tuttu.

“Kim?” Kai sorarak bakmak için kafasını uzattı ama Shi Xun telefonu ondan uzaklaştırdı.

“Aloooo?” Bilerek sesini sinir bozucu göstermeye çalışıyordu.

“Shi Xun! Bana ‘seni görmek istiyorum’ mesajlarının bombardımanına mı tutuyorsun?!” Kris diğer hattan bağırıyordu. “Sekreterimi mi aradın?! Numaramı nereden buldun?! Beni görmek istiyorsun, değil mi?! Sana evimin adresini atacağım! İş yerimi arama!”

“Hm. Tamam.” Shi Xun kızarmıştı. “Kai, bir yere gitmem lazım. Eve gidebilir misin?” Çoktan dükkandan çıkıyordu.

“Nereye gidiyorsun?!”

“Bir yere.”

“Hangi siktiğimin bir yerine gidiyorsun?!”

“Oh bu arada Sehun’u da eve götür.” Shi Xun bir taksiye koşmaya başladı. Kısa süre sonra Kris’in ev adresinin mesajı gelmişti. Shi Xun’un ihtiyacı yoktu gene de. Kris’in kişisel sapık-takipçisi olduğundan Kris hakkında her şeyi biliyordu.

*******

Kris’in lüks evine ilk gelişiydi. Sehun’u daha önce getirip getirmediğini merak ediyordu, cevap büyük ihtimalle evet’ti.

Kris sinirli bir ifadeyle kapıyı açtı. “Gir içeri.” Dişlerini sıkarak söyledi ve Shi Xun geçmesine izin verdi.

“Wow.” Shi Xun zenginlik akan eve bakarken nefesini tutmuştu.

“Aval aval bakmayı kes. Ne sorunun var senin? Neden bana sürekli mesaj atıyorsun?”

“Çünkü cevap vermiyorsun.” Shi Xun düz bir ifadeyle cevapladı.

“O zaman neden aramıyorsun?”

“Shi Xun ensesini kaşırken kızardı. “Çünkü…” Cümlesini bitiremedi.

Kris iç çekerek kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu. “Anarşistsin. Teröristsin. Köylü gorilsin. Neden seni görmek isteyeyim?”

“Çık benimle.”

“Huh?”

“Sev beni. Sorumluluk al.” Shi Xun düz ve ciddi ifadesini koruyordu.

"Ne için sorumluluk alacağım?" Kris'in yüzü şu anda şaşkınlık ve iğrenç ifadeye dönmüştü.

"Seni seviyorum. Seni arzulayarak çoğu yılımı harcadım. O yüzden çık benimle."

Kris kıs kıs güldü. "Benimle dalga geçiyor olmalısın. Tüm yıllarını harcaman senin hatan. Git kendine yaşıtın bir velet bul."

"Sen yaşlı değilsin herhalde!"

"Pekâlâ, dayı konusu ne olacak?! Ben senin dayınım tamam mı?”

"Bunun seni rahatsız ediyor gibi davranmayı bırak!"

"Tamam! O zaman bende açık sözlü olayım! Ben erkeklerle yatmıyorum. Beni rahat bırak yeğenim."

Shi Xun da hırlamaya başlamıştı. "Sen sorumluluk alana kadar seni bırakmayacağım!"

"Tanrım." Kris sinirlendi. "Ciddi misin? İyi dinle Shi Xun. Fantezilerini unut. Sana bu hisleri verecek ne yaptım bilmiyorum ama bunu unutup kendine daha uygun birini bulur musun?"

"Hayır." Shi Xun düz sesle cevapladı.

"Tam bir anarşistsin." Kris iç çekti. "Oyun oynarken yüzünü bu ifadede tutmana inanamıyorum."

"O zaman yat benimle."

"Ne?"

"Erkeklerle yatmadığını söyledin, değil mi? Doğru mu değil mi görelim o zaman. Oyun oynadığımı mı düşünüyorsun? Bunun da doğru olup olmadığını görelim."

Kris kahkaha atmaya başladı. "Sen erkeklerle yatıyorsun o zaman, ha?"

"E...evet. Her zaman. Eğer soruyorsan çok tecrübeliyim."

"İyi. O zaman beni baştan çıkar." Kris alayla söyledi. " Çünkü ben sadece seksi olanlarla yatarım. Amatör kolej çocuklarıyla değil."

"İyi o zaman." Shi Xun gömleğini çözmeye başladı. Bunları yaparken aklında sürekli 'Ne sikim yapıyorum ben' düşüncesi vardı. Eski kız arkadaşlarından birkaçıyla yatmıştı ama bir erkekle daha önce hiç yatmamıştı.

"Daha ne kadar sürdürmeyi planlıyorsun?" Kris onunla alay ederek söyledi.

"Yapıyorum, değil mi?!!" Shi Xun bağırdığında sonunda son düğmeyi açmayı başarmıştı.

"Evet. Kıçımın deneyimlisi." Kris, Shi Xun'un elini kavrayarak onu sertçe odasına çekiştirdi. Onu sertçe yatağa ittirdi. "Ciddi misin görelim bakalım." Kris sırıtarak kendi gömleğini çıkarmaya başladı.

Kris dudaklarını kendininkilere bastırdığında Shi Xun taş kesilmişti. Kris alt dudağını dişleri arasına alarak ısırdığında öpücük ona acı verdiğinden inledi. Kris üyesini kavrayarak okşamaktan çok acımasızca çekiştirdiğinde karşı çıktığını gösteren inlemeleri arttı. Dili ise ağzının her köşesini keşfediyordu.

"Shi Xun?" Kris geri çekildiğinde onun ağladığını gördüğünde nefesini tuttu. İç çekti ve üzerinden kalkarak yatağa dizleri üzerinde oturdu. "Ağlama. Bunu yapmamalıydım."

Shi Xun kalkarak Kris'in açık gömleğinin yakasını tuttu ve onun önünde diz çöktü. Ağlamayı bırakarak alnını Kris'in köprücük kemiklerinin arasına yasladı. "Beni...sevmeni...istiyorum." diye fısıldadı.

"Hayır." Kris kısık sesle cevap verdi. Shi Xun başını sallayarak yataktan kalktı.

"Özür dilerim." Mırıldanarak Kris'in evinden koşarak ayrıldı.


	9. 8.Bölüm

“Kai.” Kai parmaklarını karnından göğsüne çıkartıp yüzünü tuttuğunda Sehun’un nefesi kesildi. Kai başını biraz yana çevirerek dudaklarını birleştirdi. Sehun’un karşı çıkmadığından emin olduktan sonra alt dudağını emerek dişleri arasında çekiştirdi. Sehun tabii ki karşı çıkmayacaktı. Kahrolasıca bir kör olduğu için çaresizdi ve becerilmek muhtemelen onun için zordu; Kai’nin teorileriydi bunlar.

“Geçen seferki gibi üzerime boşalmanı istiyorum, anladın mı?” Kai tısladı ve geçen sefer Sehun’un titreyen üyesinin Kai’nin parmakları arasında kaslarına boşlamasını hatırlattı.

“Kai.” Sehun avuç içlerini Kai’nin göğsüne koydu. “İstemiyorum.”

“Başka bir seçeneğin yok.” Sehun’u yatağa iterek hızla pantolonunu çözerek çıkarttı. Sehun Kai’nin saçlarını kavrayıp onu öpmek için çektiğinde yeterince hoşgörülüydü, Kai ise onun üzerine konumlandırıyordu kendini.

Kai bunu Sehun’la değil Shi Xun’la yapmayı o kadar çok istiyordu ki. Bilirsiniz tereyağı yemeği canınız çok çekere ama sonunda margarine muhtaç kalırsınız ve tadının tereyağı gibi olması için zorlanırsınız ya? Kai için de olan buydu işte. Shi Xun pahalı bir tereyağıydı. Sehun ise ucuz bir margarin. Ama yine de sinirini çıkarması gerekiyordu.

“İnle.” Sehun’un uzunluğunu çekerekken emretti Kai. Sehun ona itaat edip inlerken Kai’nin boynuna asılarak onu öpüyordu, körlüğüyle beraber dudaklarını rastgele her yere bastırıyordu. Kai yüzünü biraz hareket ettirdiğinde öpücükleri ağzına geliyordu artık ve ikisi de birbirinin mağaralarını sertçe bastırarak öpüşmeyi derinleştirdiler.

**********

Yorgun bir şekilde ereksiyonu hâlâ içindeyken Sehun’un üzerine çöktü Kai. Sehun müthiş bir zevk veriyordu insana. Kai’nin her emrine itaat bile ediyordu.

“Kai.” Kai’nin altında debelenirken nefes nefese söyledi. “Benden…hoşlanıyor…musun?” Soluyarak sordu.

Kai başını kaldırarak sinirle ona baktı. “Neden? Deliğini penisime kiraladığın için mi? Evet sanırım.” Son bir kez Sehun’un içine gömülüp onun sırtını germesine neden oldu ve içinden çıktı. Kai’nin saçlarını tutarak yüzünü Kai’den uzaklaştırdı. Kai gözlerindeki yaşları görebiliyordu. “Sorun ne şimdi?”

“Hiçbir şey.” Sehun mırıltıyla söylediğinde bir damla yaş göz kenarından süzülmüştü. “Sadece…. İyi hissettiriyor.” diye fısıldadı.

Kai homurdandı. “Umarım öyledir. Seks için teşekkürler.” Sehun’un üzerinden kalktı. “Biliyorsun, tüm hafta boyunca sana yaptıklarımı hâlâ kimseye söylememiş olman aklımı kurcalıyor.”

Sehun oturarak yorganı eliyle aramaya başladı. Kai yerden alarak üzerine fırlattı.

“Kai.” Yeniden seslendi.

“Hâlâ buradayım.” Kai pantolonunu giyerken cevapladı.

“Onu gerçekten seviyor musun?”

“Hyungunu mu?”

“Ben onun hyunguyum.”

“Evet, evet her neyse. Ve evet seviyorum. Yoksa kör kardeşiyle neden yatayım?”

“Eğer…. Shi Xun’dan hoşlanmasaydın… beni sever miydin?” Sehun fısıldadı.

Kai, Sehun’un yüzüne doğru gülmeye başladı. “Çok seksisin evet. Ama yok artık, neden taş gibi kör bir sürtüğü seveyim ki?”

“Sürtük olduğumu söylemeyi kes.” Sehun’un sesinde hayal kırıklığı vardı.

“Öylesin ama değil mi? Yoksa neden kendini iki kez becertirsin ki?” Kai alay ederek kapıya doğru yöneldi. Sehun’un kimseye söylememesi onun yararınaydı. Ama eğer şikayet etmiyorsa, bu da demektir ki Kai’yle gönüllü olarak yatıyordu.

***********

Sabah uyandığında Shi Xun yatağa oturmuş dizlerini göğsüne çekerek onlara sarılmış bir haldeydi.

“Günaydın.” Kai mırıldandı.

“Hımm.” Shi Xun cevapladı.

“Dün gece neredeydin?”

“Sen dün gece nereye gittin?” Shi Xun da Kai’ye sordu.

“Hiçbir yere.”

“Ben de.” Shi Xun omuz silkti. Kai onun yanına oturduğunda gözlerinin kırmızı ve şiş olduğunu fark etti.

“Kahretsin. Ağladın mı?”

“Ne?! Hayır!” Shi Xun karşı çıktı.

“Shi Xun, iyi misin?” Kai onun için endişelenmişti.

“Evet. Sadece başım ağrıyor, hepsi bu.” Shi Xun mırıldandı. “Hey Kai. Geri dönelim mi?”

“Ne?! Neden?!” Eğer geri dönerlerse Shi Xun Kai’yle vakit geçiremeyecekti çünkü Çin’de farklı yerde oturuyorlardı. “Hey, neden bir tatil yerine falan gitmiyoruz? İki günlüğüne. Eğlenceli olacaktır, hım?”

Shi Xun iç çekti. “Evet, eğlenceli olur.”

Shi Xun’un annesinden izin almasına gerek yoktu ama ona söylemek görevi gibiydi. İki gün boyunca bir tatil yerinde kalmışlardı ama Shi Xun hiç eğleniyor gibi durmuyordu. Oradaki her saniye surat asıyordu ve Kai’nin onu neşelendirmek için ne yapması gerektiği hakkında bir fikri bile yoktu.

********

“Bir şeyler saklıyorsun.” Kai eve döndüklerinde söylemişti.

“Hayır.” Shi Xun yorgunca cevapladı.

“Evet.”

“Ben duş alacağım.”

“Ah çocuklar, dönmüşsünüz!” Shi Xun’un annesi bağırdı. Shi Xun onu görmezden gelerek yukarı kata çıktı. “Kai, tatlım, Sehun’a yemek için aşağı gelmesini söyler misin?”

“Tabi.” Kai ona gülümsedi.

Sehun kapıyı açar açmaz Kai aniden yüzüne gerçek çarpılmış gibi hissetti. Shi Xun’a kızgındı. “Annen ağzını doldurmanı istiyor.” Kabaca söyledi.

“Kai?” Sehun neşeyle söyledi. Elini kaldırarak Kai’ye dokundu ve ona sarıldı. “Bana söylemeden gittin.”

“Neden sana söyleyecekmişim?! Bırak!” Sehun’dan uzaklaştı.

“Seninle konuşmak istiyorum.”

“Ne hakkında? Yorgunum.”

“İçeri gelir misin?”

“Hayır.” Sehun’u geriye itti.

“Kai. Neden benden hoşlanmıyorsun?”

“Neden benden hoşlanıyorsun?” Kai alay etti. Ona ne kadar kötü davranırsa davransın Sehun’un Kai’ye duyguları olduğu belliydi.

Sehun’un yanakları kızardı. “Dürüst olmak gerekirse…senden hoşlanmıyor değilim. Neden benden hoşlanmadığını anlayamıyorum.”

“Sen neden bahsediyorsun?”

“İçeri gelir misin?”

Kai içeri girdi. “Söyle. Ne var?”

Sehun yavaşça yatağına yürüyerek oturdu. “Kai.” Ağlamak üzereymiş gibi seslendi. “Her zaman… Shi Xun’un sahip olduklarını istedim.” Başını eğerek yumuşakça söyledi. “Arkadaşlarını, sahip olduğu eşyaları, her şeyi.” Kai aniden Shi Xun’un arkadaşlarının nasıl Sehun’un yanına geçtiğini anlattığını hatırladı. Sehun devam etmeden önce alt dudağını ısırdı. “O yüzden herkesi Shi Xun’dan uzaklaştırmak için bir şeyler verdim. Ama ondan nefret ettiğimden değil. Sadece… buna dayanamıyordum. Onun arkadaşlarını ve eşyalarını istiyordum. Ve onlara ne yapsam ya da ne versem benden daha çok hoşlanıyorlardı. Aynısı Kris içinde geçerli. Hiçbir zaman onun Shi Xun’la yakınlaşmasına izin vermedim ve Kris beni daha çok seviyor.”

Kai ciddi olarak Sehun’a vurmayı düşünüyordu, sinirini tutamayacaktı.

“Ama sen…geldiğinde, benden ne olursa olsun nefret ettin. O gece seninle o şeyi yaptım çünkü benden daha çok hoşlanacağını düşünmüştüm…” Yüzü çoktan domates gibi kızarmıştı.

“Ne sikim şey bunlar? Yani, aslında herkesin senden daha çok hoşlanmalarını istedin?! Ne kadar zavallı olduğunu biliyor musun?! Senden hoşlanırım diye benimle yattın?!”

“Özür dilerim.” Sehun alçak sesle söyledi. “O…her şeye sahip. Herkese. Ama ben değilim. Kendimi savunmaya çalışıyorum çünkü benim bencilliğim ama herkesin Shi Xun’u daha çok sevdiğini biliyorum.”

“Evet! Çünkü o senin kadar zalim değil! Onu bununla ne kadar mahvettiği biliyor musun?! Ve sen bilerek Kris’i uzaklaştırdın böylece Shi Xun acı çekecekti, değil mi?! Kris, Shi Xun’la yakınlaşamayacaktı!”

Sehun sessizliğini korudu.

“Sempati yaratıyorsun. Bu yüzden senden hoşlanmıyorum! O senin kardeşin! Ve sen eğer seninle yatarsam senden daha çok hoşlanacağımı düşündün, ha?! Neden bunları bana söylüyorsun?! Senden yalnızca daha çok nefret etmemi sağlayacak bunlar!”

Sehun ayağa kalktı. Gözleri titriyordu şu anda. “Seninle…beraber…olmak…istiyorum. Farklı bir amaçla başladı ama şimdi…. Seni seviyorum… ikinci sefer benim için gerçekti. Kai-“

“Benim için değildi! Seni aptal zavallı sürüngen! Kör bir sürtük olarak çok fazla oldun! Pekâlâ, senin balonunu patlayacağım, senden nefret ediyorum! Ve senden ondan hoşlandığımdan daha fazla hoşlanmam için siktiğimin bir umut bile yok!”


	10. 9.Bölüm

Duş almak yerine Shi Xun boş bakışlarla valizini boşaltıyordu. Kai’yle eğlenmek istese bile, Kris’in onu nasıl sertçe reddetmesini unutmuyordu. Shi Xun bunu o gün sormayı unutmuştu.

“Shi Xun!” Kai kızarmış ve sinirli bir ifadeyle odaya daldı. Ama Shi Xun’un gergin ifadesi daha çok ön plandaydı.

“Bir yere gitmem lazım.” Kai’ye söyleyerek odadan çıktı. Kai’nin arkasından bağırmasını duymuyordu bile.

“Shi Xun.” Üvey babasının çağırdığını da duymuştu. Gezisinden dönmüş olmalıydı. Ama Shi Xun onu görmezden gelerek yoluna devam etti.

********

Saniyeler içinde kendini nefes nefese Kris’in evinin önünde bulmuştu ve tüm yolu koşarak gelmemişti bile. Aslında taksiyle gelmişti ama nedensizce soluyordu. Kapı açılana kadar durmadan on dakika boyunca kapıyı çalmıştı.

“Urrggghhhh.” Kris kapıyı tutarak inledi. “Bugün cumartesi. Lütfen git. Dinlenmem lazım.”

“NEDEN BENİMLE ÇIKMIYORSUN?!!” Shi Xun avazı çıktığı kadar bağırdı.

Kris gözlerini devirerek iç çekti. “Gerçekten anarşistsin. Suikastçıdan daha iyidir.”

Shi Xun eve girerek Kris’i geriye sendeleyene kadar sertçe itti. “Senin için uygun değil miyim?!” diye bağırdı.

“Shi Xun, bunu sana kaç kere söyledim.” Kris konumunu koruyarak sakince söyledi. “Bu şekilde gitmiyorum.”

“NEDEN?! DENEMEDEN NASIL SANA GÖRE OLMADIĞINI SÖYLERSİN?!”

“Bu saçma konuşmayı yapmaktansa gorillerle çıkmayı tercih ederim.” Kris mırıldandı. “Bak Shi Xun, ben yetişkin bir adamım. Sen hâlâ okula giden yeni yetmesin. Sen olgun değilsin. Ben neredeyse otuz olacağım ve sen benim yeğenimsin. Ben senin dayınım ayrıca ben bir adamım. Sen ise oğlan çocuğu.”

Shi Xun gözyaşlarının düşmesine izin vermek üzereydi. “Sen…” Başını eğerek fısıldadı. Yumruklarını sıkarak tırnaklarını avuçlarına geçiriyordu. “Sehun’u mu seviyorsun?”

“Seviyorum. Kardeşim olarak. Seninle aynı.”

“Hayır.” Shi Xun mırıldandı.

“Hayır mı?”

“HAYIR!”

“Ne hayır?!”

Kendini Kris’in kollarına attı ve ona sıkıca sarılarak Kris’in omzunda ağlamaya başladı. “Sehun’u sevdiğin gibi beni sevmiyorsun.”

“Adresimi sana söylediğim için pişmanım.” Kris inledi.

“Adresini zaten biliyordum.” Shi Xun hıçkırıkları arasında söyledi.

“Ne? Nasıl?”

“Senin hakkında her şeyi biliyorum. Çilek ve bifteği ne kadar çok sevdiğinden tut Dan Brown’ın kitaplarına ne kadar çok haran olduğuna kadar. İş koliksin ama boş zamanın olduğunda nostaljik plaklar dinlemeyi seversin.” Bunları söylerken başını kaldırmadı. Kris’in şaşırdığını duyabiliyordu.

“Beni ne zamandır takip ediyorsun?”

“Seni seviyorum. Hayatımın yarısını seni severek geçirdim ben. Ve kim ne derse desin bu değişmeyecek. Sen ve senin aptal kuralların bile.” Bir an Kris’in ellerini sırtında hissetti ama Kris geri çekilmişti.

“Shi-“

“Ben gidiyorum. Buraya bile senin için gelmiştim. Her şeyi kabul etmek çok kötü bir fikirdi. Öylece bırakmıştım.” Yanaklarını sildi. “Ama senin beni umursamadığını gördüğüm her zaman canımı yakıyor. Sadece zavallı bir akrabayım ben. Benim ki platonik aşk. Ama bundan daha çok ilerlediğini biliyorum. Her şeyi kolayca açıklıyorum diye bana çocuksu deme!” Son sözüyle evden fırtına gibi çıktı.

**********

Neden Kris olmak zorundaydı? Bu soru Shi Xun’un kafasında dönüp duruyordu sürekli. Tüm o insanların arasında neden dayısı olmak zorundaydı?

Kai’yi yatakta oturmuş düşünürken bulmuştu.

“Hey.”

“Shi Xun.” Kai ayağa kalktı. “Gidebilir miyiz?”

“Huh? Nereye?”

“Eve.”

Bu tam Shi Xun’un aklındaki şeydi. Bu eğlenceli bir tatil olacaktı, Kris’e yakınlaşmaya çalışacaktı ama bunu berbat etmişti.

“Evet. Tamam.”


	11. 10.Bölüm

Kai, Shi Xun’a Sehun’un onun arkadaşlarını kendi tarafına çekme takıntısını söylemek istiyordu. Ancak öylece bırakmaya karar vermişti çünkü Sehun’la özel anlarını da açıklamak zorunda kalabilirdi.

Ertesi güne uçak biletlerini hemen ayarlamışlardı. Kai gece toplanırken Shi Xun ani ayrılışlarını annesine ve üvey babasına söyleme zorunluluğu hissetmişti.

“Bu hayatımın en kötü tatiliydi.” Kendi kendine söyleyerek tişörtünü valize attı sonra kapının tıklandığını duydu. Sehun’u kapının önünde görmek aslında onu şaşırtmıştı. “Ne istiyorsun?” diye sorarak valiz toplama işine geri döndü.

“Gidiyor musun? Shi Xun az önce dedi ki-“

“Evet. Başka ne istiyorsun?”

“Annem bir ay kalacağınızı söylemişti.”

“Pekâlâ, senin gibi iğrenç davranışları olan biriyle aynı çatı altında durmak istemiyorum diyelim” Kai omuz silkip homurdandı. “Hayal edebiliyor musun? Engelli ama kendi kardeşinin şeylerini çalmak için iğrenç birisi. Ne, toplanmama engel olmaya mı geldin?” Alay etti. “Senin hakkında garip bir şeyler hissediyordum. Tamamen masum değilmişsin gibi. Ve haklıydım.”

“Normal bir hayat istemem çok mu yanlış?” Sehun’un sesi acıklı geliyordu. “Hatalı olduğumu biliyorum. Ama sana kabul ettim, değil mi? Çünkü-“

“Önemli değil. Sen karşılaştığım en adi varlıksın.”

Sehun hıçkırmaya başladı. Aniden dizlerinin üzerine çökerek suçluymuş ve kraliçeden af diliyormuş gibi kulaklarını tutmaya başladı. “Özür dilerim.”

En kötü kısmı özür dilerken bile Kai’ye bakamıyor olmasıydı ve bu Kai’in sinirini bozuyordu çünkü karnında garip, suçluluk hissi oluşuyordu.

“Benim yüzümden gitme.” Sehun kulaklarını tutup diz çökerek söyledi.

“Lütfen dışarı çıkar mısın? Arkadaşlarını çaldığın için Shi Xun’dan özür dilemek yerine neden benden özür diliyorsun anlamıyorum bile.”

“Kai… Lütfen.” Nefesini tuttu.

Kai bu tonu tanıyordu. Homurdandı. “Beni seviyorsun, değil mi? Tanrım, seni sevmemin hiçbir imkanı yok, tamam mı? Bu kulağa çok sert gelebilir ama evet, ilk başta seni ona benzediğin için becerdim. Ve şimdi, senin gibi adi biriyle yattığım için pişmanım. Nerede durman gerektiğini unutuyorsun Sehun. Kör bir sürtükle beraber olmam.”

Bu kadardı. Sehun ağlamayı bıraktı ve ayağa kalktı. Tek kelime etmeden odadan çıktı.

*********

“Tedirgin görünüyorsun.” Kai havaalanında beklerken sordu. Shi Xun’un annesinin onları geçirmeye gelmemesine inanamıyordu.

“Buraya gelmek kötü bir fikirdi.” Shi Xun mırıldandı.

“Senin fikrindi.” Sırıttı. Shi Xun’un ona hâlâ bir şey söylememiş olması onu rahatsız ediyordu.

“Eve gidince ne yapacaksın?”

“Umm… hâlâ bana bir tatil borçlusun.” dedi Kai.

Shi Xun kıkırdadı ve Kai yalandan güldü. “O zaman benimle kal. Eve gitme. Çin’de gezebiliriz.”

“Çin Seddi’ni henüz görmedim.”

“O zaman oraya gideriz.”

Bir anlığına ikisi de konuşmadı. Kai, Shi Xun’un Kris’i düşündüğünü tahmin ediyordu. Kendisi de Sehun’u düşünüyordu. Ona karşı birazcık sert olup olmadığını merak ediyordu. “Biraz” anahtar kelimeydi. Düzgünce düşündüğünde, engelli birisinin normal birinin hayatını istemesi gayet normaldi. Tamamen normal birisi bile daha fazlasını istemiyor muydu? İç çekti. Ama Sehun bunu hak etmişti. Shi Xun her zaman Kai için daha önemliydi.

“Oh. Shi Xun.” Kai, Kris’in onlara doğru geldiğini gördü. Shi Xun hemen yerinden kalkarak Kris’e döndü.

“Seni çocuksu anarşist! Bana söylemeden mi gidecektin?!” Kris ona bağırdı.

“Hu…huh?” Shi Xun azarlanmış köpek yavrusu gibi görünüyordu.

“Beni bocalattın ve gidiyor musun?! Kimin adab-ı muaşereti varmış, huh?!” Uzun olan Shi Xun’a kızdı. “Beni kendine bağladıktan sonra öylece gitmene izin vereceğimi mi sandın!”

Shi Xun gözyaşlarına boğuldu. Mutluluk gözyaşlarını olduğunu anlamıştı Kai. Shi Xun ağlarken gülüyordu.

“Gerçek bir adam gibi ağlıyorsun.” Kris alay etti. “Hadi ama. Benimle eve geliyorsun.” Shi Xun’un valizini aldı ve yürümeye başladı. Shi Xun’un, Kris’in gömleğine yapışmış yürürken tüm havaalanı onları izliyordu. “Daha bir şey demedim ve sen böyle ağlıyorsun.”

Kai gülümsedi. Arkadaşı için bir bakıma mutluydu. Hoşça kal bile dememişti ona ama yine de iyiydi. Shi Xun şimdi mutluydu ve önemli olan buydu. Kai, Shi Xun’u mutlu edenin kendisi olmadığını fark etmişti. Uçağa binip eve giderken bir bakıma endişeleri gitmişti.


	12. 11.Bölüm

Kai sonunda eve gelmişti ama ailesi iş dolayısıyla evde değillerdi, birkaç gün sonra sonunda Shi Xun aramıştı. Kai’yi arama zahmetine bile girmemişti ve tüm hafta boyunca Kai sinirlenmişti.

“Alo?”

“Kai!!” Shi Xun telefondan bağırdı. “Hâlâ planlarımız vardır umarım!”

“Ne planı?” Kai’nin sesi ilgisiz geliyordu ama Shi Xun diğer hatta muhtemelen sevinçten zıplıyordu.

“Yeni geldim. O yüzden neden buraya gelip bizde kalmıyorsun? Çin Seddi’ne gidebiliriz.”

“Yeni mi geldin?”

“Dün gece. Üzgünüm… arayamadım… ben sadece-“

“Anladım.”

“Kızgın değilsin, değil mi?”

Sanki kızgın değilmiş hıh.

“Olmaz.”

“O yüzden, hemen bir trene atla gel.”

“Yakında orada olurum.”

***********

Saatler içinde Kai, Shi Xun’un muhteşem evinin önündeydi. Shi Xun çoğu zaman evde yalnız olurdu. Kai ailesi ne zaman işle meşgul olsa tatil zamanlarında bir haftayı burada geçirirdi.

“Hey!” Shi Xun bağırdı ve Kai’ye sarıldı. “İçeri gel.”

“Hey.” Kai zoraki gülümsedi ve eve girdi.

“Annem ve babam evde değil.”

“Beklendiği gibi.”

“Ailen nasıl?”

“Döndüğümden beri onları görmedim. İş gezisindelerdir.” Kendini koltuğa bıraktı. Shi Xun’un ağzı kulaklarındaydı.

“Um… Kai. Özür dilerim-“

“Sorun değil dedim. Anlıyorum.” Yalan söyledi. Aslında incinmişti. Shi Xun için bu kadar değersiz olduğu için incinmişti.

“Oh. Neredeyse unutuyordum. Sehun burada.”

Kai ağzın su olsa püskürtürdü. “Ne?! Neden?”

“Pekâlâ~ Annem onu birkaç haftalığına götürebileceğimi söyledi. Ve… onu artık Kris-ge’nin etrafında istemiyorum.”

“O zaman benden neden gelmemi istedin?!”

“Neden? Dışarı çıkıp her zamanki gibi takılabiliriz.”

“O zaman o ne olacak?!”

“Eğer isterse gelebilir. Tanrım, neden bu kadar taktın buna? Hadi, gel merhaba diyelim.”

“Boş ver.”

“Ah hadi ama!” Shi Xun, Kai’yi yukarıya sürükledi. “Dün geceden beri odasından çıkmadı. Yaşıyor mu öldü mü kontrol etmeliyiz.” Alay etti.

“Onu görmek istemiyorum. Eve gitmeliyim.”

“Senin neyin var?” Shi Xun misafir odasının önünde durdu ve Kai’ye şüpheyle baktı. “Neden ondan hoşlanmıyorsun? Herkes onu sever.” Çünkü herkese iğrenç alışkanlığını söylemiyor.

“Hemen merhaba deyip gidelim.” Kai inledi. Shi Xun kapıyı açmadan önce ona anlamsızca baktı.

“Sehun?”

“Hm?” Sehun kitabından kafasını kaldırmadan cevapladı. Bu oda daha aydınlıktı, tüm perdeler çekilmişti ve güneş ışığı içeri giriyordu.

“Kai burada.”

İkisi de Sehun’un kitabı sıkıca tuttuğunu ve çenesini sıktığını fark etmişti. “Merhaba.” Kai ağzının içinden söyledi.

Sehun cevap vermemişti. Sehun ona yapışmadığı için biraz garip hissediyordu Kai. Kai geri dönmeden önce Sehun dizleri üzerinde özür dilemişti.

“Sehun? Yanlış bir şey mi var?” Shi Xun sordu. Sehun başını hızla salladı. “Um… gelip bir şeyler yemelisin.”

“Gidelim.” Kai, Shi Xun’u onun odasına doğru çekiştirdi.

“Kai! Yapma! Bırak!” Shi Xun yatağa zıplarken bağırdı.

“Ne? Yani Kris yatağına girmene izin mi verdi?” Kai sırıttı.

Shi Xun’un yüzü kızarmıştı. “Kalk.” Mırıldandı ve Kai’nin yanına oturdu.

“Yani, aranız iyi? Bana küçük aşkını söylemeliydin.”

“Küçük bir aşk değildi.”

“Büyük bir aşk o zaman.”

“Demek istediğim o değildi. Yani, o… sadece… o kişi…” Shi Xun’un Kris’i övmeleri gece boyunca sürdü. Kai kulaklarını kapatmak istiyordu. Ama Shi Xun, Kris ve barışmaları hakkında durmadan konuşuyordu. Kris’in nasıl Shi Xun’dan hoşlandığını kabul ettiğini. Kai saatlerce tek kelime etmedi ve Shi Xun bunu hiç umursamadı. Sevdiğin kişi başka birine olan sevgisini dinlemek böyle mi hissettiriyordu? Bok gibi. Kai, Shi Xun’u dinlerken tamamen boş hissediyordu.

“Yeter Shi Xun. Senin peri masalını duymak istemiyorum artık.” dedi Kai.

“Ne?”

“Yeter dedim. Kaç saattir onun hakkında konuştuğunu biliyor musun?”

“Bana onu keşke anlatsaydın demiştin.”

“Evet. Ama….” Sözünü kesti.

“Sorun ne şimdi? Neden bu kadar rahatsız edicisin?”

“Benim sorunum yok. Ne biliyor musun, senin için çok mutluyum.” Kai alayla söyledi.

“Öyle mi?”

“Evet. Kris’le mutlu son yaptığın için mutluyum.” Shi Xun’un yatağından kalktı. “Ben vazgeçtim. Gidip dinlenmeliyim.” Shi Xun’un telefonu çalmaya başladı.

“Oh.”

“Açmak zorundasın.” Kai kaşlarını çatarak odadan çıktı.

“Yarın dışarı çıkalım! Odanı biliyorsun!” Shi Xun bağırarak yeni sevgilisinin aramasını cevapladı.

“Biliyorum. İyi geceler.” Kai yumruklarını sıkarak söyledi ve Sehun’un odasına geçti. Sinirli ifadesiyle dişlerini sıktı ve Sehun’un odasının kapısını hızla açtı. Sehun banyodan yeni çıkmış, üstsüz ve hâlâ ıslak bir halde, boynunda havlu asılıydı. “Ne yapıyorsun?” Kai sorarak kapıyı kapattı.

“Uh… Kai?”

“Evet.” Kai ışığı yakarak ona doğru yaklaştı. Sehun, Kai’yi göremiyor olabilirdi ama Kai onu görmek istiyordu. Sehun’da tek hoşlandığı şey buydu, görünüşü.

“Ben… uyuyacaktım.”

“Güzel.” Kolunu Sehun’un beline doladı ve onu kendine çekerek göğüslerini birbirine yapıştırdı.

“Ne yapıyorsun?!” Sehun onu ittirmeye çalıştı ama Kai onu daha sıkı tutmaya başlamıştı.

“Ne biliyor musun? Sen benim teselli ödülümsün.” Sehun’u yanlarındaki duvara yapıştırdı. Azgın falan değildi. Sadece Shi Xun’u çok fena istiyordu o yüzden Sehun’la yapmaya karar vermişti.


	13. 12.Bölüm

“Kai! Dur!” Sehun’un elleri Kai’nin yakasına yapışmıştı. “Ben senin teselli hediyen değilim! Bu kelimelerin ne kadar çok acıttığını biliyor musun?!”

Kai onu bırakarak bir adım geriye çekildi. “Aziz falan değilsin.”

“Evet! Shi Xun’un arkadaşlarını çalmaya çalıştım! Ama bunların hepsi ben 8 yaşındaykendi! Kore’ye taşındığımda, Shi Xun’un benden çok arkadaşı var mı diye merak ettim ki cevap kesinlikle evetti! O gün seninle ziyarete geldiğinde… benden daha çok hoşlanmanı istedim. Bu benim için çok kötüydü. Ama ne yapmana izin verirsem vereyim beni sevmedin. SENİN beni sevmeni istedim. Neden anlamıyorsun?” Dizleri üzerine çökerek yere oturdu.

“Seni sevmiyorum.” Kai normal bir şey gibi söyledi.

“Biliyorum.” Sehun gözlerini hiçliğe doğru kırpıştırdı, akmayı bekleyen yaşları durdurmaya çalışıyordu. “Neye benzediğini… bilmek istiyorum.” Sehun usulca fısıldadı. Bir anlığına Kai’nin cesareti yıkılmıştı.

“Ne?”

“Hiçbir şey.”

Kai, Sehun’un önünde diz çöktü. “Ne dedin?”

“Neye benzediğini…. Bilmek… istiyorum.” Sehun dudaklarını ısırarak söyledi.

“Çirkin görünüyorum. Kocaman burnum, çirkin gözlerim var ve kirli, pejmürde bir haldeyim. Kıvırcık saçlarımda var.” Kai ciddi bir ifadeyle söyledi. Ve Sehun’un sırıtan ifadesini inceledi.

“Ne kocaman burnun ne de kıvırcık saçların var.”

Kai dudaklarını büzdü. “Peki, neyim ben? Koca burun ve kıvırcık saç dışında?”

“Neden umursayayım? Hiçbir şey göremiyorum nasılsa, değil mi?”

“Yine de benimle yatar mıydın?”

“İlk sefer için evet. Çünkü seni kendi yanımda istiyordum. İkinci sefer için ise… evet.” Kısık bir sesle söyledi.

“Neden? Neden ikinci seferde evet?”

“Benimle aşk yapıyormuşsun gibi hissettirdi.”

Kai boğazında oluşmaya başlayan yumruyu yutkundu. “Hayır, demek istediğim çirkinliğimi de gördüğünde benimle ikinci sefer yatar mıydın?”

Sehun dizleri üzerine oturdu ve ellerini kaldırarak avuçlarını Kai’nin göğsüne yasladı. Elleri yavaşça Kai’nin yüzüne çıktı ve saçlarına dolandı. İlk kez Kai kalbinin hızlandığını hissetmişti. Shi Xun değil, Shi Xun değil, Kai kendine fısıldıyordu sürekli. Memnuniyetsizlikle Sehun’u Shi Xun olarak görmemesi onu iğrenç hissettirmişti. Ancak onu uzaklaştıramadan önce Sehun dudaklarını Kai’nin üst dudağına bastırmıştı. “Burası değil.” Kai fısıldadı ve dudaklarını birleştirmek için kafasını yana eğdi.

Bu kör Sehun’dan nefret ediyordu ama yine de Sehun’un dudaklarını hissettiğinde deliriyordu. Kai, Sehun’un ağzını diliyle fethettikten sonra soluyarak geri çekildi. Sehun da hâlâ Kai’in saçlarına tutunarak nefes almaya çalışıyordu. “ Bu bir şey demek değil.” Kai direkt söyledi.

“Kai…” Sehun yaşlar gözlerinde süzülürken fısıldadı. Saçlarını çekerek Kai’nin yüzünün her yerini öpmeye başladı. Kai ona izin vermişti ve biraz suçlu hissediyordu. Shi Xun onu her reddettiğinde Sehun’un yanına çekilmekten hoşlanmıyordu. “Seni görmek istiyorum.” Sehun dudaklarını Kai’in yanağına bastırarak fısıldadı. “Ben… hayatımda hiçbir şeyi… bu kadar çok… görmek istemedim.” Kai’nin çenesini öptü. Bu belaydı, Kai biliyordu.

“Yeter.” Dedi Kai. “Teselli ödülüm olmak istemediğini söylediğini sanıyordum.” Sehun’un çenesini kavradı ve ağlayan derin kahverengi gözlere baktı.

“O zaman sev beni. Beni kardeşimin yerine alma. Ben o değilim.”

“Sen delisin. Sana zaten söyledim, çok şey bekliyorsun sen-“

“Kör olduğum halde. Biliyorum. Böyle doğmak benim hatam değil.”

“Kör birisinden sorumlu olmak da benim hatam değil. Seninle yatmamı sen istedin. Üzerimde zıpladın. Lanet alışkanlığını itiraf ettin. Ve şimdi bana aşık olman senin hatan.” Sehun’un onu sevdiğini biliyordu ama ne yapabilirdi ki? Kör birisiyle beraber olmayacaktı. Eğer Sehun engelli olmasaydı Kai, Shi Xun’a benzediği için onunla beraber olurdu. Dediği gibi, bir teselli hediyesi. Ancak ilk ödül kadar asla iyi olmazdı, değil mi? Shi Xun’u seviyordu ve bunu inkar edemezdi. Ayrıca, Sehun hakkında hiçbir şey bilmiyordu.

************

“Yo! Kalksana!” Shi Xun, Kai’nin odasına daldı. “Misafirimiz var.”

“Daha fazla misafir mi?” Kai mırıldandı.

“Evet. Kuzenim. Sehun’la tanışmaya geldi ama biz yemeğe gitmek için plan yaptık. Kalk çabuk Kkamjong!”

“Tamam tamam.” Kai yatakta oturdu.

“Eh. Dudaklarının nesi var?”

“Ne olmuş dudaklarıma?” dudaklarına dokundu.

“Normalden daha şiş.”

“Oh.” Kai dün gene Sehun’la öpüşmelerini hatırladı!

“Neyse, aşağıya gel. Sehun’u uyandıracağım ben. Aish, ne zaman senin dadın oldum ben!” Shi Xun inleyerek dışarı çıktı.

***********

Kai merdivenlerin başında Sehun’a rastladı. “Aşağı mı iniyorsun?” Kai sırıtarak sordu. Sehun cevap vermeden korkuluklara dokundu. Kai sertçe omzuyla Sehun’un koluna vurdu ve onun arkasından ilerledi.

“Hayırrrrr!” Shi Xun’un koltuktaki diğer sarışına hırladığını duymuştu. “Oh, bu arkadaşım Kai. Kai, bu da kuzenim Tao.”

Tao ayağa kalktı ve Kai’ye sarıldı. “Naber?”

Kai onu kaşlarını kaldırarak süzdü. “Neden onu bana anlatmadın?” Shi Xun’a sordu.

“Sana ikizimi bile söylememiştim.” Shi Xun sanki komikmiş gibi kıs kıs gülüyordu.

“Kardeşin nerede?” Tao sordu.

“Geliyor.” Kai merdivenleri işaret etti.

“Tanrım. Neden birisi ona yardım etmiyor? Ondan önce gelmedin mi sen?” Tao merdivenlere koştu. “Merhaba ben Tao. Ve sen de mükemmellik olmalısın.”

Sehun’un dudakları bir şey söylemek için açıldı ama Tao onu bileğinden tutarak yavaşça merdivenlerden indirdi.

“Ee, o bile Sehun’u biliyor.” Kai, Shi Xun’a kızdı.

“O aileden. Yani sayılır. Üvey annemin kız kardeşinin oğlu.”

“Yine de biliyor. Ama sen bana söylemedin.”

“Neden olduğunu biliyorsun?” Shi Xun kaşlarını çattı.

“Evet, evet.”

“Tamam! Ee, gidelim mi?” Tao sordu. “Ve bu arada, Shi Xun’a hiç benzemiyorsun.” Sehun’a söylemişti. “Yani, sen ondan bin kat daha yakışıklısın. Ama endişelenme benim kadar iyi görünümlü değilsin.” Kolunu Sehun’un boynuna doladı sanki kırk yıllık arkadaşıymış gibi.

Kai bu çocuktan nefret etmeye başlamıştı.


	14. 13.Bölüm

Shi Xun sızlandığı için alışveriş merkezine gittiler. Shi Xun Kai’ye yapışırken Tao, Sehun’a musallat olmuştu. Musallat olma kelimesi Kai için yetersizdi bile.

“Ee, okula gittin mi?” Tao, Sehun’a sordu. Sehun’un dirseğini tutarak ona yolu gösteriyordu.

“Hayır.” Sehun cevapladı. “Ben evde eğitim gördüm.”

“Haa, anladım. Çok fazla şey kaçırmadın. Okul her türlü sıkıcıdır.”

“Gerçekten mi?”

“Evet. Evde ne yapıyordun?”

“Kitap okumayı seviyorum. Müzik dinlerim. Birkaç çocuğa öğretmenlik yapıyorum.”

“Öğretiyor musun?!”

“Evet.” Sehun kızarıyordu ve Kai şu anda onu suratına vurmak istiyordu. “Görme engelli çocuklara.”

“Bu muhteşem. Ben küçük kardeşime öğretemiyorum bile.”

“Senin küçük kardeşin yok.” Shi Xun homurdandı.

“Kesinlikle!” Tao sırıttı. “Açlıktan ölüyorum. Hadi bir şeyler yiyelim.”

**********

“Çikolatayı seviyor musun?” Tao, Sehun’a sordu. “Yani, çikolata parçalarını yiyorsun ve çikolatalı milkshake aldın.”

“Seviyorum.” Sehun gülümsedi. Shi Xun muhtemelen hayatının aşkıyla telefonda konuşmak için dışarı çıkmıştı ve Kai onunla iki kere yattığı halde Sehun’un çikolataları sevdiğini bilmeden orada oturuyordu.

Sehun masaya dokunarak içeceğini arıyordu. Kai alıp ona verecekken Tao daha hızlı davranmıştı. Sehun’un elini tutarak bardağı eline verdi.

“Teşekkürler.” Sehun utangaç bir şekilde söyledi.

“Ee, ne yapmayı planlıyorsun?”

“Huh?”

“Gelecekte diyorum.”

“Engelliler için öğretmen olmak istiyorum.”

Tao sanki melek görmüş gibi gülümsedi. “Yarın da geleceğim. Belki ikimiz bir yerlere gidebiliriz.”

“Sehun, kalk.” Kai aniden söyledi.

“Neden?” diye sordu Sehun ama Kai onu kolundan tutarak kaldırdı.

“Tuvalete gitmeliyiz.”

Sehun kolundan tuvalete sürüklendi. Kai, Sehun’u kabinlerden birine soktu ve kapıyı kilitleyerek onu duvara yasladı “Ee, senin bir sürtük olduğunda haklıydım. Müşterilerini nasıl etkilediğini gördük.” Kai ona tıslayarak ellerini Sehun’un başının iki yanına yasladı.

“Neden bahsediyorsun sen?”

“Onunla flört etmediğini söyleme bana.”

“Ne? Bir saat önce tanıştık!”

“Tam böyle bir sürtüksün.”

“Kes şunu Kai. Böyle konuşmanı duymayı istemiyorum.” Gözleri yaşlarla parlarken çok kızgın görünüyordu. “Birisiyle yatarsam bile neden umursuyorsun?!” Kesinlikle. Kai nedensizce kızgındı. Geriye çekildi.

“Önemsediğimden… değil.”

“O zaman ne var! Ben körüm Kai. Bu bir kalbim olmadığı manasına gelmiyor. Dediğin her şeyi duyabilirim ve sen kalbime ok saplıyorsun resmen. Neden, çünkü çok sevdiğin Shi Xun’u bir şekilde incittim, o yüzden beni incitiyorsun sen de? O başka birine aşık! Benim gibi biriyle olmaktan çok üzüntülü olmalısın?! O seni sevmiyor!” Sehun bağırdığında yüzüne keskin bir tokat gelmişti.

“Kai? Sehun?” Shi Xun’un kapıya vurduğunu duydular. “İçeride misiniz? Yani beraber?”

“Bir dakika içinde çıkacağız.” Kai gözleri yanağını tutan Sehun’un üzerindeyken söyledi.

“Uh…ta…mam?” Shi Xun’un ayak sesleri tuvalette yankılanıyordu.

“Ne dedin?”

Sehun başını yere eğdi. “Bırak beni.”

“Hayır.” Kai dizleri üzerine çöktü. “Seni sevmiyorum.” Sehun’un pantolonunun düğmesini çözerek fermuarını indirdi. “Seni sevmiyorum. Ama bu sana birisiyle flörtleşme ya da böyle konuşma hakkını vermez. Senin hakkında olan her şeyi bana söyleme zahmetine girmeyip başkalarına söylemenden nefret ediyorum.”

“Hiç sormadın.” Sehun sessizce söyledi. “Ne.. yapıyorsun?”

“Ağzımı becer.” Kai, Sehun’un iç çamaşırını biraz indirerek üyesini ortaya çıkardı.

“Ben.. bunu yapmak istemiyorum Kai.”

“Seni sevmemi istemiyor musun? O zaman deneyelim.” Sehun’un uzunluğunu ağzına alarak onun tepkisini izledi.

“D-dur.” Sehun başını geriye atarak inledi. “Shi Xun’un yerini dolduran kişi…olmak istemiyorum."

Kai ağzını daha derine iterken diliyle Sehun’un sertleşen üyesinde çizgiler çiziyordu. Ağzını geri çekerek ayağa kalktı ve Sehun’u kaldırarak bacaklarını beline sardı.

“Neden beni görmek istiyorsun? Tüm insanların içinden neden ben? Sana korkunç şeyler söyleyip yaptıktan sonra neden ben?” diye sordu.

Sehun mahvolmuş görünüyordu. “Çünkü kimse bana öyle hissettirmemişti.” Basitçe cevapladı.

“Senin ilkin miyim?”

Sehun, Kai’nin ereksiyonu içine kayarken Kai’nin omuzlarına tutunarak nefes almaya çalışıyordu. “Sen… Shi Xun’u seviyorsun.” diye mırıldandı Sehun.

“Sana zaten seni sevmeyi deneyeceğimi söyledim.” Geri çekildi ve Sehun’un içine yeniden gömüldü.

“Hayır.” Sehun sızlandığında Kai durdu.

“Ne?”

“Sen onu seviyorsun. Sonsuza kadar beni teselli ödülü olarak göreceksin. Körlüğümle sana daha fazla yük olmayacağım. Yine Shi Xun yüzünden hüsrana uğradığına eminim. Git ve ona nasıl hissettiğini söyle.”

“Şimdi ne oldu? Beni başından mı savıyorsun?”

“Evet.”


	15. 14.Bölüm

Gözleri ne zaman Sehun’u bulsa kalbinin ve midesinin sıkışmasına dayanamayarak Kai üçüncü gün ayrılmak istedi. Sehun ne onunla konuşma zahmetine girmişti ne de Kai’yle eğlenmişti. Ve Kai bunun kendisini rahatsız ettiği gerçeğinden nefret ediyordu.

Bugün Tao yeniden ziyarete geldiğinde Kai’nin ruh hali iyice karamsar bir hale bürünmüştü.

“Kedin mi var?!” Tao cırladı. “Genelde görme engelli kişilerin köpeği olmaz mı?”

“Ben dışarıya çıkmam. Ne gereği var o yüzden?” Sehun utangaçça başını eğerek söyledi. Kai karşı koltukta oturmuş Tao ve Sehun’un birleşmiş ellerine sinirle bakıyordu.

“Neden ellerin bu kadar soğuk? Gergin misin?” Tao güldü. “Korkma, ısırmam. Yani çoğu zaman.”

Sehun kıkırdadı ama elini geri çekmedi. Kai sinirle kalktı ve Sehun’un yanından geçerek Shi Xun’un odasına gitti. Elleri otomatikman Sehun’un saçlarına gitmişti ve merdivenlere yürürken saçlarında parmağını dolaştırmıştı.

“Ugh.” Kai sessizce inledi ve yine karnında kelebekler hissetmeye başlamıştı. Sehun, Kai’yi şimdi istemediğini açıkça söylemişti ve Kai kendini beladan kurtardığına inanmaya çalışıyordu.

“Hey Shi Xun.” Shi Xun’un odasına daldı. “Eve gitmeliyim.”

“Ne? Nerden çıktı şimdi bu aniden?” Shi Xun telefonundan başını kaldırarak sordu.

“Ailem geri döndü. Gidip kendimi göstermeliyim.”

“Oh.” Shi Xun kaşlarını çattı.

“Başka zaman gezmeliyiz.”

“Bu akşam mı gidiyorsun?”

“Biraz sonra.” Şaşırtıcı bir şekilde Kai ilk kez Shi Xun’dan ayrılacağı için bir şey hissetmemişti.

“Tamam, o zaman. Gelecek hafta falan uğrarım sana.”

Kai başıyla onaylayarak odadan çıkmak için döndü.

“Kai? Sehun ve senin aranda ne var?” Göz korkutucu bir sesle sordu. “Dün alışveriş merkezinde ne oldu?”

“Hiçbir şey.” Kai omuz silkti.

“Hiçbir şey mi?” Shi Xun kaşını kaldırdı.

“Evet, hiçbir şey.”

“Siz aynı kabinde yaklaşık yarım saat durdunuz ve ‘hiçbir şey’ olmadı mı? Saçmalıklarını başkasına sakla lütfen.”

“Ne duymak istiyorsun? Seks yaptığımızı mı? Pekâlâ, evet yaptık.”

Shi Xun alay etti. “Sanki tahmin etmedim hiç. Annemlerin evinde yatağa gelmediğinde hep onun odasındaydın, değil mi?”

“Ne bu Shi Xun? Diğerleriyle yattığımı biliyorsun. Neden bu kadar sorun yaptın?”

“Neden bu kadar sorun yaptım mı?!” Shi Xun yataktan kalktı. “O benim kardeşim!”

“Neden kızdın şimdi?”

“Sana herkesin sonunda onun tarafına geçtiğini söyledim ve siktiğimin onun etkisi altına girmeyeceğini sen söylemedin mi?!”

“Buna mı kızdın? Hadi ama Shi Xun. O benim favorim değil. Sen daha önemlisin tamam mı?”

“Sana bağırdığım için özür dilerim.” Shi Xun özür diledi. “Ama ne demek istediğimi anladın mı?! Arkadaşlarımın hepsini etkiliyor. Bu çok garip.”

“Belki de sadece ilgi istiyordur. Senin ününü paylaşmak.” Kai, Sehun’u savunduğunu fark ettiğinde dilini ısırmak istedi.

“Ne?”

“Bana arkadaşlarını bilerek kendi tarafına çektiğini söyledi. Diğerlerinin istedikleri şeyi yaptığı için onu çok seviyorlar.”

“Bekle. Whoa. Ne? Sana bunu mu söyledi?”

“Evet.”

“Tanrım.”

“Hadi ama bir düşün. Sen kör olsaydın, sende insanların sana engelli birisine davrandığından çok normal birisi gibi davranmasını istemez misin? Sadece arkadaş edinmek istemiş. Ve sen onun tek kaynağıymışsın. Ayrıca, bu yıllar önceymiş. Aileniz hâlâ birlikteyken.” Farkında bile olmadan Sehun’u savunuyordu.

“Neden bahsediyorsun sen? Tanrım. Bende burada durmuş onun evimde yaşamasına izin veriyorum.”

“Burası onun da evi Shi Xun. Kore’ye taşınmadan önce burada yaşıyordu, değil mi?”

“Artık hakkı değil, tamam mı?! Tanrım, bu çok sinir bozucu.”

“Shi Xun, çocuk gibi davranmayı bırak. Bunu yapman çok yanlış. Eğer onun yerinde olsaydım ben de ilgi çekmek isterdim. Nasılsa şimdi değerli Kris’ine sahipsin, değil mi? Beraber olduğunuzu öğrendikten sonra onu senden çalmaya hiç çalışmadı.”

“Sonra mı? Yani önceden Kris’i istiyordu?”

“Shi Xun, öyle değil. Ama … Urgh! Neden açıklama yapıyorum ki?! Ne istiyorsan onu yap!” odadan fırtına gibi çıktı. Arkasından Shi Xun çıktı ve aşağıya inerek Sehun’u kolundan kaldırdı. “Shi Xun ne yapıyorsun?” Kai sordu.

“Sehun.” Shi Xun seslendi.

“Ne?” Sehun cırladı.

“Gitmeni istiyorum.”

“Huh?”

“Kore’ye dönmeni istiyorum.”

“Shi Xun!” Kai bağırdı.

“Gideceğim.” Sehun sessizce söyleyerek koltuğun koluna dokunup yolunu bulmaya çalıştı.

“Ne yapıyorsun?” Tao, Shi Xun’a kızıyordu.

“Bilet ayırtırım ben.” Shi Xun mırıldandı.

“Gerek yok.” Tao söyledi. “Hey Sehun.” Durduğu yerden seslendi. “Eğer Çin’de vakit geçirmek istiyorsan neden benimle gelmiyorsun?”

“Ne?! Senin evine mi?! Tao!” Shi Xun bağırdı.

“Evet. Ne olmuş?” sırıttı. Kai aniden alarma geçmişti. Merdivenlerin yarısında olan ve elleri sıkıca korkuluklara tutunan Sehun’un yanına gitti.

“Sehun. Nasıl öylece gidebilirsin? Ona senden neden gitmeni istediğini sor! Burası senin evin. O annenin evindeyken sen Shi Xun’a git diyemezsin, değil mi?!” diye söyledi Kai.

“Kai, kimin tarafındasın sen?” Shi Xun sordu.

“Kimsenin.”

“Açıkça onun tarafındasın! Aferin Sehun. En yakın arkadaşımı da baştan çıkarmayı başardın.”

“Baştan çıkarma mı? Onunla yattım çünkü ben-“

“Sorun değil.” Sehun araya girdi. “Gideceğim ve Shi Xun’dan bir neden duymaya ihtiyacım yok. Nasılsa kimse tarafından istemediğim ilk sefer değil. Ben sadece yer israfıyım, annemin dediği gibi.” Son kısmı mırıldanarak merdivenleri çıktı.

Kai arkasından giderek bileğini tuttu. ‘Benimle gel.’ Söylemek istediği sözlerdi bunlar ama Shi Xun’un şok olmuş ve hayal kırıklığıyla dolu ifadesini gördüğünde, Sehun’un bileğini bıraktı.

“Sehun, eğer istiyorsan, benim evimde iki gün daha kalmak ister misin? Yakında. Eminim ailem seninle tanıştığında seni sevecektir çünkü hiçbiri seni görmedi. Biz kuzeniz, değil mi?” Tao gülümseyerek söyledi.

Sehun başıyla onaylayarak yukarı çıktı. Kai aşağıya geri indi.

“Konuşmalıyız.” dedi Shi Xun.

“Sizin ciddi sorunlarınız var sanırım.” Tao alay etti. “Onu buna alet etmeyin.”

“Bunların hepsi onun yüzünden Tao. Gider misin? Ben hazır olduğunda onu senin evine göndereceğim.” diye söyledi Shi Xun. Tao gözlerini devirdi ve evden çıkarken el salladı.

“Bana öyle bakmayı kes.” dedi Kai.

“Onu kaç kez becerdin?”

“Ne?”

“Seninle yattıktan sonra mı yoksa önce mi söyledi bunları?”

“Shi Xun.”

“BENİM arkadaşım olduğunu sanıyordum. Ve sonunda sende değiştin.” Shi Xun sızlanıyordu. Sehun’un sızlanması gibiydi aynı. Bir anlığına Kai sadece Sehun’u görüyordu önünde.

“Kes sesini.” Kai, Shi Xun’un yüzünü elleri arasına aldı ve dudaklarını birleştirdi. Aslında bundan hiç hoşlanmamıştı.

Tadı sevmeyerek geri çekildi. Shi Xun hayal görmüş gibi görünüyordu. “Sen.. ne…”

“Üzgünüm. Bunu yanlış anlama, sadece kendimi kaybettim.” Şu anda Sehun için çaresiz hissediyordu Shi Xun için değil. Ve biliyordu ki Sehun’u öpmeyi ve Tao’nun evine gitme demeyi çok istiyordu. “Bu senin için değildi.” Ağzının içinden mırıldandı.

“Çok eğlendim.” İkisi de kapıdan gelen sese döndüler. Shi Xun, Kris’in kapıya yaslanıp kollarını göğsünde çaprazlamış ve ikisine şeytani bir şekilde gülümsediğini gördüğünde ağzı açık kaldı. “Lütfen devam edin. Beni önemsemeyin.” Sahte bir şekilde gülümseyerek arkasını döndü ve oradan uzaklaşmaya başladı.

“Bunu mahvettin.” Shi Xun dişlerini sıkarak söyledi ve Kris’in peşinden koştu. Kai iç çekti ve döndüğünde Sehun’un valiziyle merdivenleri indiğini gördü.

“Sehun. Gitme. Yani sana sarkan Tao’ya gitme.” dedi.

“Kes şunu Kai.”

“Benimle gel.”

“Ne?”

“Dün tanıştığın birini yerine neden benimle iki gün geçirmiyorsun?”

“O aileden. Ve sana senin için yük olmayacağımı ya da Shi Xun’un yerini doldurmayacağımı söyledim.”

“Pekâlâ, benimle üç kere seks yaptın, o yüzden aile diye saçmalama bana. Tabii ki de yük olacaksın ama sen Shi Xun’un yerini doldurmayacaksın, tamam mı? Sana bunu kanıtlayabilirim.”


	16. 15.Bölüm

“Hayır.” diye cevapladı Sehun.

“Hayır mı?! Neden hayır?!” Kai sinirden kuduruyordu. Önünde eğilmiş ve gururunu bir kenara bakarak Sehun’dan gitmemesini istemişti ama reddedilmişti.

“Kai sana çoktan söyledim. Ben-“

“Siktiğimin sana Shi Xun’un yerini doldurmayacağını söyledim!” Sehun’un kolunu kavradı.

“Kai, canımı yakıyorsun.”

“Beni sevdiğini söylediğini düşünmüştüm. O zaman ben seni istediğimde ne sorun oluyor?!”

“Beni… mi istiyorsun?” Nefesini tuttu.

“Tanrım. Ne istediğimi bilmiyorum! Sadece gel ve o iki günde bende kal. Sonra seni Kore’ye ya da istediğin yere gönderirim.” Kai sadece Sehun’un Tao’ya gitmesini istemiyordu.

Sehun bunu bir süre düşündü. “Kanıtla.” Gözleri titreyerek ve parlayarak söyledi.

“Neyi kanıtlayacağım?”

“Beni artık Shi Xun olarak değil ‘ben’ olarak gördüğünü kanıtla.”

“Çok fazla şey istiyorsun. Senin beni sevdiğini kanıtlamaya ne dersin?”

“Çoktan kanıtladım bence. Sen tamamen mahvet diye kendimi sana verdiğimde kanıtladım.”

“O zaman benimle gitmek istemiyorsan eve git!”

“Tao’yla takılmamı istemiyorsun sadece!”

“Lanet olsun evet!”

“O senin gibi değil, tamam mı? Yatmak için o kadar sapık değil!” Sehun kendini kaybetmiş gibi görünüyordu.

“Bunu yapmama gerek yok.” Kai iç çekti. “Bunu yapmam için bir neden yok. İstediğin yere git. İstediğin şeyi yap.” Eve gitmek için eşyalarını toplamaya yukarıya çıktı.

Valizini sinirle topluyordu. Tabii ki de kızgındı. Utanmazca Sehun’dan onu takip etmesini istemişti ve ona bir şekilde itiraf etmişti.

“Kıçımın aptalı. Shi Xun’u, kardeşini ve her şeyini bitirdim.” Tabii ki ciddi değildi. Hâlâ Shi Xun’la arkadaş olmak istiyordu. Shi Xun’dan bahsetmişken, Kris ve arasının düzelmesini samimi bir şekilde umuyordu çünkü bunu batıran kişi kendisiydi.

“Kai?” Sehun acılı bir ifadeyle kapının önünde belirmişti.

“Ne var?!” Kai ona bağırdı.

“Eğer seni bu kadar rahatsız ediyorsa… eve gideceğim.”

Kai homurdandı. “Benimle gelemezsin ama incindiğimi düşündüğün için eve mi gitmek istiyorsun?”

“Kıskanıyorsun.” Doğru olmasa Kai homurdanacaktı.

“Oh lütfen. Kıskanacak kadar değerli değilsin.”

Sehun başıyla onaylayarak gitmek için arkasını döndü. “Bekle.” Kai aniden paranoyaklaşmıştı. “Seni Shi Xun olarak görmediğimi kanıtlamamı istemiştin.” İleri giderek Sehun’un bileklerini tuttu.

“Hayır.” Sehun bileğini geri çekti. “Benimle yatmanı istedim demek değildi o. Bana doğruyu söylediğini göster.”

“O zaman nasıl kanıtlamamı bekliyorsun?!” Kai, Sehun’dan gerçekten hoşlanıyordu ama.

“Bana bağırmayı kes! Hâlâ seni duyabiliyorum!”

Kai yutkundu. Sehun bağırdığında garip hissetmişti. Sehun çığlık atabilecek kapasitede görünmemişti gözüne hiç.

Sehun sinirle hırlıyordu ve dönerek oradan ayrıldı.

“Siktir, Sehun.” Mırıldandı ve valizini toplamaya geri döndü.

Sehun’dan önce ayrılmaya karar vermişti. Shi Xun’u beklemeye yada ona güle güle demeye zahmet bile etmemişti.

Eve gittiğinde Sehun’u kaybettiği için kendine vurmak istiyordu.

Valizini odanın bir köşesine fırlattıktan sonra yatağa kendini bıraktı. “Kanıtlaymış.” Alay etti. “Nasıl?” Sehun’a onu farklı şekilde gördüğünü nasıl kanıtlayacağını ciddi bir şekilde düşünmeye başlamıştı.

Birkaç gün geçmişti ve Kai hâlâ Sehun’u düşünmeyi bırakamıyordu. Shi Xun onu aramıştı ama aramalarını görmezden geliyordu. Sehun’a tamamen odaklanmıştı ve bunu nasıl kanıtlayabileceğini düşünüyordu.

O zaman anlamıştı. Hemen Kore’ye uçak biletini ayırttı.

************

“Kai?” Sehun’un annesi açmıştı kapıyı.

“Merhaba. Sehun’u görmek istemiştim.” Kai ona gülümsedi.

“Buraya kalmak için mi geldin?”

“Hayır. Dönüş biletim akşama. Sadece onu görmek istiyorum.”

“Sehun’u mu?”

Kai bağırmak istedi ama sakinliğini korudu. “Evet. Sehun’u.”

“O-“ Cümlesini bitirmesini beklemeden eve daldı. “Kai!” Sehun’un odasına koştu.

Sehun’u o durumda göreceğini hiç tahmin etmezdi. Üvey babası başına kakarak Sehun’u azarlarken Sehun babasının önünde diz çökmüş ağlıyordu. “Seni yararsız solucan! Senin yüzünden çok fazla sorunumuz var zaten! Ve hâlâ bize-“

“Tatlım.” Sehun’un annesi Kai’in yanında belirmişti, Kai ise olaya ağzı açık bakıyordu.

“Neler oluyor?” Kai adama bakarak sordu.

“Uh. Kai. Shi Xun’da burada mı?” Sehun’un üvey babası sahte bir şekilde gülümseyerek sordu.

“Hayır! Ve siz ne sikim yapıyorsunuz burada?!” Kai, Sehun’un yanına giderek onu ayağa kaldırdı.


	17. 16.Bölüm

“İyi misin?” Sehun’u ağlarken gördüğü için endişelendiğinden sordu. “Onu biraz dışarı götüreceğim.”

“Evet. Tabi.” Sehun’un üvey babası cevapladı. “Biz sadece ona… uh… bir şey söylüyordu ve o ağlamaya başladı.” Kai adamın yüzüne sertçe vurmak istiyordu.

Kai, Sehun’u evden uzaklaştırdı. Ana yoldan taksiye binmek için biraz yürümüşlerdi ve Sehun gözyaşlarını çekerek hıçkırırken Kai onu sıkıca tutuyordu.

“Ağlamayı bırak.”

Sehun yürümeyi bıraktı ve kırmızı gözlerini ovuşturdu. “Neden… geldin?” Boğuk bir sesle sordu.

“Neden ağlıyorsun? Onlar bir şey mi yaptı?”

“Başka.. yere gidebilir miyiz?” Sehun fısıldadı.

“Otel?”

“Ev dışında her yer.”

Kai, Sehun ve ailesi arasında neler olduğu konusunda gerçekten meraklanmıştı ama Sehun’un sakinleşmesine izin verdi önce. Sehun’un yüzünü yıkaması ve biraz dinlenmesi için yakınlardaki otele giriş yaptılar. Daha sonra Kai soru bombardımanına tutabilirdi onu.

“Ne yaptılar?” Yatakta Sehun’un yanına oturduğunda sordu.

“Hiçbir şey.” Sehun fısıldadı.

“Diz çökmüş ağlıyordun. Bunu en son özür dilerken yaptığını gördüm. Neden özür diliyordun?”

Sehun ağzını kapalı tuttu. “Neden buraya geldin?” diye sordu.

“Neler olduğunu söylediğinde bende sana söyleyeceğim.”

Sehun yatakta oturarak boşluğa bakmaya başladı. “Sehun, üç saat içinde yetişmem gereken uçağım var. O yüzden devam et.”

“Ben…onlara göre değersizim. Onları suçlamıyorum. Sen bile körlüğümün yük olduğunu söyledin. Onlar da böyle hissediyordur, değil mi? Ekstra bir yük gibi. Bilerek yaptığım bir şey değil. Ama… böyle doğduğum için nasıl suçlanırım?”

“Sehun…” Kai nefesini tuttu.

“Shi Xun her şeye sahip.” Sehun gülümsedi. “Eğer okula gitmeme ve normal olmama izin verseydiler ben de deneyebilirdim. Kimseye yük olmak istemiyorum Kai. Ama bazen istemeden yük oluyorum ve ailem çok strese giriyor. Sadece annem değil babam bile yük olacağımı bildiği için beni almak istemedi.” Sehun hafifçe güldü. “Beni bencil olmakla suçladın. Ben sadece Shi Xun’un hayatının bir parçasını istedim.”

Kai şimdi şaşırmıştı. “Ben… seni incittim… değil mi?” diye mırıldandı.

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “ Benden iğrenen başka birisiydin sadece. Anlıyorum. Ancak benimde duygularım var Kai. Shi Xun’a benzediğim için beni sevmene katlanamam.”

Kai, Sehun’un üzerine tırmanarak iki yanına dizlerini koydu. Yüzünü kavrayarak dudakları arasındaki mesafeyi kapattı. “Seni Shi Xun olarak görmüyorum. Senden hoşlanıyorum. Başta senden iğrendiğim doğru ama bunun seni incittiğini bilmiyordum. Ve… bana kanıtlamamı istemiştin.” Sehun’un tişörtünü çıkarttı ve gözlerini bağladı. Sehun’un elini tutarak kendini bağladığını hissettirdi.

“Kai…” Sehun göz bağına dokunarak fısıldadı. Kai, Sehun’u yatağa itti. Hiçbir şey göremiyordu ama tek istediği Sehun’a ciddi olduğunu kanıtlamaktı. İçgüdülerini takip ederek dudaklarını Sehun’unkilere yasladı. “Bu.. yeterli.” Sehun dudaklarına doğru fısıldayarak kafasını tuttu ve göz bağını çıkardı. Kai’in gözleri hemen açıldı. Bir dakikalığına bile kör olmak çok kötüydü. Sehun’un Kai’yi görmeyi ne kadar çok istediğini hayal edebiliyordu. “Kai.” Sehun boğuk ve utangaç bir sesle söyleyerek yüzünü aşağıya çekti. “Benden nefret etme.” Yaşlar Sehun’un gözlerinin kenarından süzülüyordu. “Başka kimse umurumda değil. Ama senin benden nefret etmene dayanamam. Aileme birisine aşık olduğumu söyledim ve aşkın hayatımda önemli bir şey olmadığını söyleyerek bana bağırıyorlardı.”

“Az önce itiraf ettin.” dedi Kai.

“Huh?”

Kai, Sehun’un pantolonunu çözdü ve elini içine daldırarak onu iç çamaşırı üzerinde nazikçe okşadı. “Sehun, beni göremesen bile önemli değil. Beni hissettiğin sürece sorun yok.” Dolgun dudaklarını Sehun’unkilere bastırdı.

Sehun, Kai’nin elinin onu okşamasıyla ve Kai’nin onu sertçe öpmesiyle inledi. Sehun’un alt dudağını çekiştirerek emiyordu, sonunda kızardı ve şişti dudağı. Sehun’un eli çarşafa asılıyordu. Sehun dominant kişi olmak için dilini bilerek Kai’in ağzına itti.

Kai, Sehun’un pantolonunu ve iç çamaşırını çıkartarak Sehun’un bacakları arasında yerleşti. İlk seferleri gibi hissettiriyordu. Yalnızca bu kez Kai, Sehun’la sevişiyordu Shi Xun’la değil. Kai, Sehun’un uzunluğunu ağzına alarak dilini başının etrafında dolaştırdığında Sehun belini kırdı. Alabildiği kadar ağzına alıyordu ama başı boğazına değmeden Sehun’u tamamen ağzına alamadığını fark etmesi biraz utandırıcı olmuştu.

Kai ona oral seks yaparken Sehun inleyip ürperiyordu. “Kai.” Kai’nin saçlarını çekiştirerek ondan daha fazlasını istiyordu. Kai, Sehun’u öpmek için eğildi ama diğeri Kai yüzünün her tarafını sulu bir şekilde öperken Kai’in saçlarına sıkıca asılıyordu. “Beni… seninle…götürür müsün?” Kai’nin yanağını öperek yaladı ve ardından nefesini üfledi.

“Benimle mi gelmek istiyorsun?” Kai şaşırarak sordu. “Benimle kaçacak mısın?”

“Götürecek misin beni…?”

Kai dudaklarını birleştirerek dilini diğerininkine doladı. Duygu dolu öpücüklerini kana kana içiyordu. “Eğer istediğin buysa.”

*********

Sehun’un eşyalarını toplamak için eve gittiler. Kai, Sehun’u yanında götüreceğini söylediğinde ailesi rıza göstermedi.

“Senin kim olduğunu bile bilmiyoruz!” Sehun’un üvey babası bağırdı.

“İsterseniz babamla konuşabilirsiniz. Ayrıca Sehun benimle gelmek isterse o zaman onu nasıl durduracaksınız? O artık çocuk değil.” Kai karşı çıktı.

“Sehun eğer onunla giderse bir daha geri gelemezsin. Buna ne dersin?”

“Geri dönmek istemiyorum.” diye cevapladı Sehun.

“Tüm o yıllar acı çekmemizin karşılığı bu muydu? Neden onunla gitmek istiyorsun?!” Alay etti.

“Onu seviyorum.” Sehun cesurca kabul etti. İki ebeveyninde ağzı açık kalmıştı.

“Harika. Hem gay hem de kör. Nasıl çocuk doğurdun sen?” Aynı iğrenç ifadeyi yüzünde taşıyan karısına döndü.

“Sehun, hadi gidelim.” Kai onu evden dışarıya çekti.


	18. Sezon Finali

Kai, Sehun’u eve götürürse ailesinin tepkilerini hiç düşünmemişti. Ancak babasının cevabı ise, “Oh merhaba Shi Xun,” Olmuştu.

“Uh… baba o Shi Xun değil.” Kai dedi. Babası oturma odasında bilgisayarından kafasını kaldırmamıştı bile.

“Tabi.”

“Baba!”

“Ne var?” Kafasını kaldırıp onlara baktı.

“Bu Sehun.”

“Merhaba.” bakışını yeniden bilgisayarına döndürdü.

“Anne bu-“

“Masada yemek var.” Bilgisayar ekranında kafasını kaldırmadan söyledi.

“Bizimle kalabilir mi?”

“Tabi.”

“Sonsuza kadar.”

İkisi de Kai’ye düzgünce bakmıştı. “Ben…um

.. o şimdilik evsiz.”

“Shi Xun neden evsiz?” babası kıkırdadı. “Babasını arayayım mı?”

“Baba, bu Shi Xun’un ikiz kardeşi. Ve kör.”

Annesinin ağzı açık kalmıştı. Yerinden kalktı ve Sehun’un yanına geldi. “Ciddi misin?!”

“Evet anne. Onunla konuşabilirsin. Seni duyabilir.”

Annesi ağzıyla sessizce Kai’ye ‘o kör mü?’ diyordu.

Kai başıyla onayladı.

“Ah tatlım. Adın ne?” elini Sehun’un omzuna koyarak onu oturttu.

“Sehun anne.” Kai onun yerine cevap verdi.

“Sehun.” Annesi tekrar etti. “Shi Xun da gelecek mi?” Kai’ye sordu.

“Hayır. Shi Xun ve ben… kavga ettik. Sehun’un da onunla biraz sorunları var. Bir süre bizimle kalabilir mi?”

“Ah tabii ki. İstediğin sürece. Kai bu evde her gün yalnız kalır. Kendini evinde hisset tamam mı?”

“Hadi Sehun.” Kai onu kaldırarak merdivenlerden çıkartırken kolundan tuttu. “Shi Xun’u aramalıyım. Konuşmalıyız.” Sehun sessizdi. Uçaktayken bile tek kelime etmedi. “Sehun? İyi misin?”

Başıyla onayladı ve odasına girerken Kai’nin elini sıkıca tuttu. “Otur.” Sehun’u yatağına itti ve Shi Xun’u aramak için telefonunu aldı.

“Ne var?” Shi Xun cevapladı.

“Yarın buraya gel. Bazı konuları konuşmalıyız.”

“Bana emredemezsin seni sürtük. Kris ve aramdaki her şeyi mahvediyordun.”

“Sen ve Kris sikimde bile değilsiniz. Kardeş olarak sorumluluk almanı istiyorum.”

“Ne?” Bir an sessizleşti. “Sehun senin yanında mı?”

“Aferin sana. Kaldır o koca kıçını ve babam babanla konuşmadan buraya gel.” Aramayı sonlandırdı.

“Neden.. ona karşı… bu kadar sertsin?” Sehun alçak ve utangaç bir sesle sordu. Kendini gerçekten fazlalık hissediyor olmalıydı.

“Ona kaba davrandığında itaat eden birisidir. Endişelenme. Biz arkadaşız. Bir şekilde barışırız. Ancak konuşmasına bakılırsa o ve Kris barışmış.”

“Kris ve Shi Xun’un arasında ne oldu?”

Aha.

“Uh.. Kai ona Shi Xun’u öptüğünü söyleyip söylemem konusunda emin değildi. “Ben… onu öptüm. Ve Kris bunu gördü.”

Sehun’un yüzü solmuştu. “Onu… öptün…”

Kai onun yanına oturarak elini elleri arasına aldı. “Seni çok istediğim için oldu. Aramızdaki şu karmaya bak.”

“Beni öpmek istedin.” Nefesini tuttu.

“Evet. Özür dilerim, bu şeyleri ifade etmede berbatım.”

Sehun alt dudağını ısırırken kafasıyla onayladı. “Kai.” diye seslendi.

“Hm?” Kai başını Sehun’un omzuna yasladı. “Çok yoruldum. Ve açım.” Sabahtan beri koşturmaca içindeydi. “Bekle. Gidip yiyecek bir şeyler getireceğim.”

“Bekle.” Sehun elini Kai’in eline sardı. Kafası karışmış görünüyordu.

“Ne oldu? Seni ne rahatsız ediyor?”

“Kör olduğum için bana hakaret ettiğin zamanlar vardı.” diye fısıldadı.

Kai iç çekti. “Kanıtladığımı sanıyordum.”

“Hayır, ondan değil. Ben… sadece özür dilemek istedim.”

“Ne için?”

“Kör olmasaydım çok farklı olurdu.”

“Konu o değil. Kör olmasaydın burada olmazdın. Bana aşık olmazdın. Ben… yani senden etkilenmezdim ama aranızda çok fark yok- Urgh! Bunu zorlaştırıyorsun.”

“Beni sevdiğini söylemek bu kadar zor mu?”

Kai gergince güldü. Sevdiği kişilere onları sevdiğini söyleme problemi vardı. Bu yüzden Shi Xun’a hiç söyleyememişti. “Önce duş almak ister misin?”

“Seninle mi?” Sehun’un yüzü kızardı.

“Uh… demek istediğim o değildi. Ama neden olmasın.” Sırıttı ama Sehun bunu göremezdi. Onu ayağa kaldırdı ve Sehun’un gömleğinin düğmelerini tek tek açmaya başladı.

“Önce sen duş al.” Sehun, Kai’in ellerini uzaklaştırdı.

“Neden?” Kai sesinin çok sızlanır gibi çıkmamasını ummuştu. Sehun gülümsedi ve yatağa geri oturdu. “Ah, alay etmeyi seviyorsun.”

Ama ikisi de duş aldıktan sonra, misafir odasında kalmak yerine, Kai Sehun’u kendi yatağında uyuması için odasına çekti.

“Hey Sehun.” Örtünün altında ona sarılarak fısıldadı. “Sorun değil.”

“Huh?”

“Kör olman. Sorun değil.”

Sehun Kai’nin yüzüne dokunmak için elini kaldırdı. Parmaklarını Kai’nin alnından başlayıp dudaklarına kadar sürükledi. “Seni görmek istiyorum.” diye söyledi. Bu ‘seni seviyorum’ demekten daha anlamlıydı.

Kai, Sehun’un parmaklarını tek tek öperek dudaklarına yöneldi.

**********

Shi Xun yanında Kris’le ertesi gün geldiğinde bu Kai’yi rahatsız etmemişti. Aslında ikisini beraber görünce rahatlamıştı. Shi Xun’un mutluluğunu mahvedip Sehun’la mutlu olduğunda üzülürdü.

“Whoa whoa whoa. Ne yaptılar?!” Kai ona ailesinin Sehun’a davranışlarını anlattığında Shi Xun bağırdı. “Sehun, sana bunları gerçekten yaptılar mı?”

“Her zaman sessiz ve depresif görünmene şüphe yok. Sessizce acı çekiyordun, değil mi? Annenle bunu konuşacağım. Ne yaptığını sanıyordu bu kadın?!” Kris bağırdı.

“Bence zarar çoktan bitti. Onu geri götürmenin bir anlamı yok.” diye söyledi Kai.

“O zaman, aklında ne var? Onu yanında mı tutacaksın? Bu doğru değil Kai.” Shi Xun konuştu. “Onu yanımda götürebilirim ama babam…”

“Gitmeyeceğim.” Sehun ilk kez konuşmaya dahil olmuştu. “Babam beni istemiyor. Ona yük olmayacağım.”

Shi Xun, Sehun’un bunları açıkça söylemesine şaşkınlıkla bakıyordu.

“Shi Xun haklı yine de. Ailen Sehun’u burada tutmanı onaylamayabilir. Eğer istersen Sehun, gel benim evimde kal.” dedi Kris.

“Ne?!” Shi Xun bağırdığında Kris gülmeye başladı.

“Kıskanç. Sana Sehun’un kardeşim gibi olduğunu söyledim. Sen de… kız arkadaşım gibisin.” Kıkırdadı.

“Haha. Çok komik.” Shi Xun dudak büküyordu.

“Her neyse Sehun, ben senin dayınım sonuçta. Her zaman evimde hoş karşılanırsın. Sana bakabilirim. Pekâlâ, en azından Kai kendi işini bulduğunda kendi evinize çıkabilirsiniz.” Kris’in burada olması kesinlikle harika bir şeydi.

“Beni kalmaya hiç davet etmedin.” Shi Xun alt dudağını sarkıtarak mırıldandı.

“Bu işe yarayabilir.” dedi Kai.

“Birisine yük olmak istemiyorum artık.” Diye cevapladı Sehun.

“Sen hiç yük olmadın Sehun. Hepimiz seni seviyoruz.” Kris Sehun’un sırtını sıvazladı.

“Sinirimiz bozuyordun ama şimdi neden anlıyorum.” Shi Xun konuşuyordu. “Kris-ge ile gitmelisin. Yine de Kai, Kris bana yakın yerde kalıyor. Sehun’la buluşmaya ne dersin?” Shi Xun, Kai’nin Sehun’dan hoşlandığını anlamıştı.

Kai iç çekti. “Bir şeyler düşüneceğiz. Haftada bir. 2 haftada bir.” Omuz silkti.

“Sizin önünüzde daha çok yolunuz var. Sehun’un bazı dersleri almasını istiyorum. Daha fazla çalışmalı.” diye söyledi Kris.

Böylece Sehun’un Kris’le yaşamasına karar verilmişti. Kai için en iyi seçenek değildi ama şimdilik en mantıklısı buydu.

Sehun Kris’in yanına taşındıktan sonra Kai onu her gün aradı. Sehun sadece Kai’nin sesini duyabileceği için birbirlerini görmek o kadar gerekli değildi. Ama birbirlerini tutma ihtiyacıyla yanıyordu Kai. Yavaşça Sehun’un hayatına renk katan kişi olduğunu fark etmeye başlamıştı.

**********

Birkaç hafta geçtikten sonra Kai ziyaret etmeye karar vermişti.

“Hey.” Kris kapıyı açtığında onu selamladı.

“Oh hey Kai. Geçen hafta bekliyordum seni.”

“Ailemin aniden çıkan hafta sonu planından dolayı meşguldüm.”

“Ah. İçeri gel. Sehun mutfakta. Onu dışarı çıkar. Geldiğinden beri hiç dışarı çıkmadı.” Kris araba anahtarlarını Kai’ye vererek söyledi. “Ben bir süre dışarıda olacağım.” Dedikten sonra evden ayrıldı. Kai, Kris’in bu yaşta bu kadar zengin bir şekilde yaşayabilmek için ne iş yaptığını merak ediyordu. Sehun’un çeşmeden su içtiği mutfağa gitti. “Birileri beni özlemiş mi?” Kai kollarını Sehun’un beline doladı.

“Ben değil.” diye cevapladı Sehun.

“Yalancı.” Kai onu döndürerek sırtını tezgaha itti. “Kris bana dışarı çıkmadığını söyledi. Surat asıyormuşsun.”

“Hayır. Ama hiç gelmedin.”

“Ahh. Yani surat asıyordun. Burada olduğuma göre bir yerlere gidelim hadi.”

“Nereye? Gitmek istemiyorum.”

“Kris’in arabasında seks yapabiliriz.” Sehun’un boynuna mırladı.

“Iyy.” Sehun onu ittirdi.

“Pekâlâ, iyi haberlerim var. Kendi evimi tutmak için ailemle konuştum ve evet dediler… sanırım. Ama istemezsen o zaman…” Kai ona sataştı.

“Gerçekten mi?!”

“Haha. Yüzünü görmeliydin.” dedi ama hemen dilini ısırdı. “Demek istedim ki…”

“Anladım.”

“Evet. Yani burada bir üç hafta daha kalacaksın yaklaşık. Sonra umarım bana taşınırsın.”

“Burada kalmayı seviyorum. Çok uzakta değilsin sonuçta.”

“Çin çok büyük.” İç çekti. “Her neyse, ben birkaç gün Shi Xun’da kalacağım. Ne yapmak istersin?”

“Seninle olmak istiyorum.”

“Bunu söyleyeceğini biliyordum. Bir otel falan ayarlayayım mı?”

“Şunu düşünmeyi keser misin?”

“Hayır. Kesemem.” Kai aralarındaki mesafeyi kapatarak Sehun’un yüzünü kavradı. “Seni çok özledim.”

“Ben de.” Sehun’un avuçları Kai’nin göğsünde yukarı çıktı.

“Nereye gitmek istersin?” Yeniden sordu.

“Bir randevuya.”

Kai gülümsedi. “Bir randevu.” diye tekrarladı. Sehun’la ilk randevusu. Mükemmel bir başlangıç olacaktı. Shi Xun’a aşık olmuştu. Anca Sehun’a aşık olmaya başlamıştı. Sehun’a, neye benzediğini bilemden Kai’ye aşık olan birisine. İlişkileri yeni başlarken önlerinde uzun ve engelli bir yol vardı. Ancak Kai bildiği şey, eğer Sehun onu seviyorsan o da Sehun’a aşık olacaktı.

**Devam edecek…**


End file.
